Rogue Warrior Chronicles
by SubOrbital
Summary: This is a Just and Magnificent sideseries. Takes place during the final chapter's timeline of Volume 1. This is a PeterEdmund implied fic. Contains SLASH and INCEST. If you don't like, don't read. Edmundcentric.
1. RWC1: Birth of the Rogue Warrior

_**ROGUE WARRIOR CHRONICLES**_

**_RWC1: Birth of the Rogue Warrior_**

_The first **Just and Magnificent** adventure SIDE-SERIES starring and focusing rather wholly on Edmund. DO NOT READ unless you have read Just and Magnificent or you will understand little. This is a side-series that covers the year at the end of Volume 1 of JaM between the Battle for Cair Paravel where Edmund fell and his return to Narnia. It basically covers some of his adventures during that year and of course, his quest to destroy Lejious. If you've read JaM, you already know how this ends, but remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! It is a very plot and arc heavy story in the JaM!verse as it reveals some rather large hints that already exist in JaM, and hints toward the sequel to JaM, Beyond Magnificent.  
**Summary:** Edmund is saved from death by Aslan and is charged with a mission and a new mantle- Rogue Warrior.  
__**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or allusions to Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or reviewthis. Flames hurt._

_**BIRTH OF THE ROGUE WARRIOR**_

Edmund the Just. That is what he would have been named had he not died at Beruna over a year ago. Right now he was not a King of Narnia, nor even the King of the Fallen. Right now he was _just_ Edmund.

Edmund can remember falling. He can remember being let go. He can remember seeing the face of love despairing as he fell. The face that was Peter's.

Edmund can remember dying again. He can remember the abyss. He can remember being consumed by despair in an overwhelming darkness. He can remember seeing one … who is many.

Edmund can remember living again. He can remember a lion. A great lion. A great lion that saved him from the abyss and spirited him away from beneath the northern tower before it collapsed. A lion that had carried him north from Cair Paravel for days. A lion named and known the world over as … _Aslan_.

When Edmund's coherency and consciousness finally returned, he found himself surrounded by trees. The brilliant sun blinded him as he looked up and at first he did not make out the great lion emerging from the trees.

"Son of Adam …" Aslan spoke with a voice as graceful and regal as one could possibly imagine, "… arise."

When Edmund fully took in his surroundings, he was lying on the on a flax woven mat. He was naked save for a small blanket over his middle section that oddly enough was made of leaves and yet it felt as smooth as silk. He was clean and his wounds had all been dressed. Beside him was a platter of fruits and berries along with a goblet of spiced wine.

"The dryad have been kind and tended to you, Son of Adam."

"Where … are we, Aslan?" Edmund asked as he sat up and looked around.

"What do you remember, Edmund?"

"I …" Edmund said, furrowing his brow in concentration, "I … remember …"

_**EVIL HAD A NAME, IT WAS JADIS**_

For the first time since Beruna, Edmund felt warm. He felt alive. He felt breath in his lungs. He felt blood surging through his veins. Peter had saved him. Peter had forged a bind of life from his love and used the deep magic to bring Edmund back from the _fallen_.

As Edmund knelt at the top of the center spire in the north tower, he realized he had been given a gift. A gift he believed he would have never received.

Life.

"Peter … I … I feel warm." Edmund said in his own voice, before Jadis spoke in hers, "Thank you, Little King! I live again!"

Slowly Edmund opened his eyes and raised himself to his feet. He knew that Jadis still lingered within him. She occupied his body just as surely as he did himself.

Edmund's head twitched as he fought a battle inside his mind and soul. A battle to drive out the white witch who sought to live again through him. He held his hands to his head and screamed in deafening agony. The pain in his heart and mind were as potent as the pain he felt in his body, causing him to fall to one knee.

He fought to regain control of his own body from the witch. To regain control of his own destiny. He screamed out with all his might, shaking his head with the violent struggles inside his body. Blood seeped freely from his nose, spurred on by the violent shakes that overwhelmed his head.

Suddenly Edmund stopped shaking and his screams subsided. He looked down as the Fallen Army turned their weapons to the nameless evil once again. His face contorted from a scowl to finally, a smile. A smile that was completely his own.

Edmund looked up at Peter, his eyes twinkling with recognition. Peter smiled back as if all his wildest dreams had come true. Perhaps Peter could sense what Edmund already knew – he had defeated the white witch in his mind and wrested back control of his body and his destiny.

"I'm alive, Peter. I'm alive! Thank you." Edmund smiled sincerely, "Oh, Jadis?"

"Yes, Edmund." Jadis's voice spoke out through him, "What is it, my prince?"

"We're bound, aren't we? Our lives are bound as one?"

"We are, little one. We are."

"Good. I die, you die?" Edmund said with a tired smile.

"Little one … I can hear your thoughts …" Jadis said sounding almost fearful.

"Good. Can I hear you scream now?" Edmund smirked, "It would make this all frightfully satisfying."

Edmund knew in his mind that he could not allow Jadis to live again. He could not allow Narnia to befall beneath her power once more. It had to end with him.

Realizing what he had to do, Edmund's lips curled into a smile. He would sacrifice his own life just to make sure Jadis was destroyed once and for all. Peter moved to grab him, but Edmund backed away with a steely look of intent in his eyes. Looking down, Edmund realized he was standing on the edge of the spire platform.

"If you do this, you will be bound to me forever! You will never see the ones you love again!" Jadis cried out, "If you take your own life, you are forfeit!"

"I'm forfeit already, aren't, I, Jadis?" Edmund said with a sad sigh, "Once a traitor, always a traitor? Isn't that how it works? So either way, I still lose. I think I'd prefer to lose on my terms."

"Don't say that, Ed." Peter said holding out his hand, "We'll get her out, Ed. We'll find a way. Don't you dare leave me again."

"Fallen Army of Beruna! I am Jadis!" Edmund cried, "She lives in me! Finish your task so you may return freely to your lives here in Narnia! Now!"

"No!" Jadis screamed, her voice angry and distraught, "Edmund, you're going to kill us both!"

"Ed, what are you doing?" Peter gasped, "Stop it!"

The Fallen Army of Beruna began attacking the base of the spire with all their numbers. Giants began climbing up the side, while Griffon began circling in the skies. The stairwells were overrun with fallen centaur and animals of all kinds. Some giants didn't even bother climbing, but chose instead to hurl huge boulders at the platform, causing it to shake violently.

"They're going to complete their task, Peter." Edmund smiled, "But don't be afraid. Just take the girls and go."

"Sod it, Ed!" Peter snapped as he grabbed Edmund and looked down the spire, "Fallen Army! You breathe again! That makes you my dominion! I, Peter the Magnificent am High King of Narnia! You dare make another step and I'll have you myself!"

The force and intensity of Peter's words resonated from the top of the tower down to the base of the spire. Surprisingly, the Fallen Army immediately stopped their movements, but not before one giant hurled a boulder directly at the platform. The marble cracked beneath Edmund's feet and quickly gave way. He smiled at Peter, before pushing him away. Edmund smiled wistfully at both his sisters as the marble platform fell beneath him and he began to fall.

Peter would not have it. He would not let Edmund leave him again. He jumped at Edmund with all his might, grabbing hold of his arm. Peter held onto the platform with one hand, and Edmund with the other. He cried out as he felts his fingers struggling to hold onto Edmund.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Edmund gasped in surprise, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Edmund, shut up! What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to save you!" Peter snapped, "I know what you're doing. And … I knew what I was doing when I brought you back to life. I was going to … finish you myself. I thought I could do it for Narnia. But I can't!"

"Peter, it's ok. I'm not afraid to die for you. I've done it before. I'll do it again."

"You're so quick to die for me. Why won't you live for me?" Peter yelled angrily, his face red from the strain of holding onto Edmund, "Why is it so easy for you to leave me? If you love me half as much as I love you, the thought of being apart has to be unbearable."

"Peter, I'm doing this because I love you. Because I love Susan and Lucy. Because I love Narnia. I told you your love couldn't save me. It could bring me life … but it couldn't save me. It could only save Narnia. Because only by bringing me to life with her inside me, could you kill her again." Edmund sighed, "Being alive … it makes it easier for me to keep her inside. But she's still there. I can't fight her forever, Peter. She can never be allowed to rule Narnia again."

"Why couldn't you tell me before? I could've saved you! She couldn't have gotten inside you if you were alive first!" Peter cried as he used one arm to hold Edmund, and the other to grip to the platform.

"Let me go, Peter. Before you kill both of us!"

"No, Little King! You only have one chance at a miracle! Are you so eager to throw your miracle away?" Jadis's voice screamed out of Edmund, "Let him live! Save him and I will spare your family!"

"Don't listen to her, Peter." gasped an Edmund struggling to keep control of his own mind, "She speaks through me, she does not speak for me. Let me go."

Edmund felt utter despair as Peter cried the cry of the heartbroken, tears streaming down his face. Peter struggled to hold onto him and Edmund could see the frustration and confusion in his brother's eyes. He could see the despair and desperation. The unwillingness to do what Edmund believed had to be done.

"No, Ed. No!" Peter insisted, "Please don't do this. Don't give up on me, Ed. We'll figure it out. Oerius! Help me!"

"I never gave up on you, Peter." Edmund smiled, "You're the best of us. You're the best of me. As long as you live, the best part of me will too."

Edmund could see that Peter was contemplating his words. Peter had to let him go. Finally perhaps Peter accepted that this could not be avoided. Or at least he accepted why it must happen.

Peter's tears overwhelmed him, his sobs shaking his body. Peter still refused to let go of Edmund, even though Edmund knew Peter couldn't hold on much longer without falling himself. Somehow Edmund knew Peter would prefer that to letting Edmund go of his own volition.

Edmund's face was also awash with tears. However, Edmund's tears were more hopeful and resigned than Peter's. Peter's eyes met Edmund's and he knew in that moment, Edmund was going to fall whether it was by Peter's release, or his own letting go. One way or another, Edmund was determined to make sure the white witch that lived inside him, would die inside him.

"Peter, I can feel you. My tears are warm, Peter. I'm not afraid." Edmund cried, "I'm ok."

"Ed … I love you so much." Peter cried with heartbreak in his voice, "Forgive me."

"I love you, Peter."

Edmund used the last of his strength to pull himself up so his face was next to Peter's. Their lips met finally in their first real kiss. Neither Edmund, nor Peter had any idea that such a simple gesture could fill them with so much hope and despair at once. Edmund let his lips linger with Peter's for an eternity, for Peter seemed in no hurry to part their kiss. A kiss that represented everything they'd denied each other, and then were denied of each other.

Finally, there was nothing between them. Nothing stopping them from sharing their first act of physical love. For Edmund, it was the realization of a dream. The realization of a love that he could only dream of. A love that truly knew no bounds. A love symbolized in this one act of a kiss. A kiss that was over all too soon.

"Goodbye, Peter."

_**REMEMBER**_

Edmund could still remember the vision of Peter's face as he fell. Fell down through the chasms beneath the northern tower. Now as he sat in the middle of a forest, staring up at Aslan, he wondered why he hadn't been able to stay with Peter.

"Aslan, why can't I see Peter?" asked Edmund, "Doesn't he even know I'm alive? Why are we here?"

Aslan did not answer. His gaze fixed on Edmund and immediately Edmund's brow furrowed in contemplation. Edmund studied his own memories to try and find the answer that Aslan seemed to silently indicate.

"I … I … fell … I … what happened?" Edmund asked in confusion.

The great lion finally spoke, breaking the silence with a calm assuredness, "Remember, Son of Adam …"

_**ONE WHO IS MANY**_

Edmund, King of the Fallen fell. Fell up, fell down, he could not tell. He could see nothing but darkness around. He could feel however that he was not alone. He could still feel hands grabbing at him in the darkness. He screamed out at them to stop, but they only increased in number and ferocity. Again he heard that voice. That voice who was many and yet one. That voice who taunted him with its presence and power.

"Come to us." The voice boomed in both a whisper and a hurricane, causing Edmund to scream out again, "Your taint, it binds you. You are one with us."

"Who are you?" Edmund gasped, fighting off the hands that forced their way over his mouth, "What do you want from me?"

"I am the one who is many. I am …."

Edmund then felt the hands fall away completely, before one single gloved hand pressed over his chest. He could feel a burning heat from the hand as it pressed ever more into him, melting away his armor and causing him to scream out in pain. He believed it would soon burn through his flesh like butter, as if the hand was going to reach in and wrap his heart in its hands. Then the voice spoke again, sounding more like one voice than a multitude.

"I … am … Lej…"

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning streaking through a black sky he heard a mighty roar. A roar that broke the voice before it could finish revealing its name. A roar so intense it shook the fear from his soul. A roar so great it could only come from one lion. The great lion himself - Aslan.

All at once, Edmund found himself blinded. Blinded by a light so brilliant it lit up the darkness and for an instant, Edmund could see what surrounded him. Thousands upon thousands of fearsome creatures, all falling with him. Some he recognized, some he did not. One figure stood out from the rest. One figure that did not seem to be falling at all, rather, everything else seemed to be falling around it. One figure whose hand still burned against Edmund's skin. One hand that seemed to burn through to his soul. And that one hand belonged to the voice that had taunted Edmund. A voice that now had form. A dark knight that wore armor not unlike himself. In fact, it was almost exactly like himself. If only he could see the face beneath it.

Just as quickly, he was shrouded in darkness again. He could hear shrieking cries all around him as Aslan's roar shook the darkness. The hand released him and Edmund found himself falling all over again. The darkness was broken by flashes of light and soon Edmund was forced to cover his eyes for he was blinded by both the darkness and the light.

"He is mine!" The voice boomed.

"His sacrifice has freed him of your taint!" Aslan roared in the darkness, "Release him!"

Edmund felt overwhelmed by a cosmic battle that seemed to rage all around him, and yet he could see none of it. He felt as though he was being pulled apart by both a damning cold and soothing warmth. He screamed out as he felt himself dying a second death. He could not comprehend the battle that took place around him. When finally he succumbed, it was to the warmth of a familiar breath on his face.

"Breathe, Son of Adam …"

Finally Edmund opened his eyes and felt the bitter awakening of breath filling his lungs. He realized now that he was alive. But for an instant, for one brief instant, he was not. He realized now that he was face up in a huge body of water, deep in the chambers below the north tower. He could see light flickering in from above, just faintly.

His body was weak, but he was alive. And yet he barely had the strength to move. He coughed and spluttered up water as he tried to pull himself atop rocks nearby. It was then that he saw the great lion. Aslan lay on the rocks, gasping for breath and struggling to stand up. Edmund had never seen Aslan so weak before. He looked as though he'd been run a gauntlet, and it was unsettling for Edmund to see the great lion looking so weak.

"Aslan?" Edmund gasped, dragging himself along the jagged rocks, "Aslan?"

"Edmund …" Aslan said breathing heavily, "We must hurry. The tower will soon collapse and fill this chamber."

"How? How am I alive?" Edmund asked, as he remembered what was happening above, "Did we stop her? Is Peter ok? Can I go to him now?"

"I'm afraid not, Son of Adam. Our battles are not yet over."

Suddenly, Edmund felt himself begin to falter. He found his strength was barely enough to drag himself closer to Aslan. His eyes grew heavy and he began to fear that perhaps death was still hunting him. Without a word, Aslan rose to his feet and seemed to shake off any fatigue he felt himself.

"Climb aboard my back, Son." Aslan said as he breathed on Edmund, "Hurry."

Edmund felt himself fill with just enough strength to pull himself aboard Aslan's back. He slumped down and felt safe at last as he rested his head on the lion's mane. He held on tight as Aslan broke into a mighty sprint.

"Peter …" Edmund moaned as he struggled to stay conscious, "Peter …"

"I'm afraid our journey will take us far from here, Edmund. But you have saved Peter. You have saved Cair Paravel. Rest now. For you will need your strength. Our battle is just beginning."

As Edmund's vision began to blur, he looked up to see huge chunks of rock and marble begin raining down into the chamber. He thought of Narnia and his Fallen Army of Beruna. He thought of his sisters. He thought of Peter. He wondered if he'd done enough to save Narnia, and yet as he Aslan spirited him away from the chambers he feared that perhaps he had not. Most of all he wondered if he would ever see his Peter again. For he did not know where Aslan was taking him, he just knew it was far away from from the one he had died for, and would've died for again.

_**THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**_

For the first time since he had been rescued by Aslan, Edmund had a clearer understanding of the events that had taken place. Yet for all he now remembered, there were so many questions that needed to be answered.

He had encountered something in the abyss. In the dark place that none wish to go except those who crave damnation and despair. Something … someone. Someone who he now believed had followed him back. Something that was grave and powerful enough to bring down the great lion.

"What … was that, Aslan?" Edmund asked with a shudder that ran through his body, "Who is he? What is he?"

Once again Aslan did not answer. In many ways there was no need for an answer. Edmund knew it, could feel it in his bones like the coldest chill in winter. A chill even greater than the one he felt when he first entered Narnia and betrayed his family.

"Recover, Son of Adam. We have a long journey ahead of us. You have been given the gift of life to save those whom you love and to save those whom you should have been serving as King Edmund the Just." Aslan said as he approached Edmund and nuzzled him affectionately, "You were never lost to me, Son. Now we have work to do, Edmund the Just."

"Edmund the Just?" Edmund said with a smile, "That's … _interesting_."

"From this point on, you must not reveal your identity to anyone. From this point on, you are my champion. You are the champion of light. You are a warrior, Edmund. The Rogue Warrior."

"Rogue Warrior?" Edmund asked as his lips curled in slight mischief, "I like that."

"I thought you might." Aslan said with a light chuckle, a rare thing from the mighty lion, "It is not merely a title. It is a mantle of responsibility." He spoke, his voice becoming somber and serious, "Our world is in threat, Edmund. A threat greater than that of Jadis. An old threat. A dark threat."

"And you think I am capable of defeating this … threat?"

"You are the Rogue Warrior."

Without saying another word, Aslan turned and disappeared through the trees. Edmund was left alone with his thoughts. He rose to his feet as dryad began surrounding him. He was handed back his armor and sword by the dryad, along with a forest green cloak.

Edmund thanked the dryad and they departed from his sight. He slowly changed back into his armor, before adorning his cloak. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as he closed his eyes, he witnessed his family. He imagined them safe back at Cair Paravel and he used their memory … used Peter's memory, to inspire him to complete this task. He had no idea what would be required of him, but he was prepared to do whatever had to be done.

Edmund was no longer King of the Fallen. Now he was the Rogue Warrior. Now he was charged with a mantle of responsibility. He slipped his hood over his head and took a deep breath. The time had come. The future awaited. The Rogue Warrior had been born.

**- To Be Continued -  
RWC2 - Into the North  
**Edmund sets out for the north and begins his life as the Rogue Warrior. He trains and fights

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this! As you can see, it ties in heavily to JaM, which should be no surprise since it is a JaM side-series. Adventure heavy, and if you read JaM, you will know that not a lot of action of the romance kind will take place here. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but don't expect to be anywhere near as long as JaM. It should end up smaller than a volume of JaM. Don't forget it takes place between Chapter 6 and 7 of JaM. 


	2. RWC2: Into the North

**_ROGUE WARRIOR CHRONICLES_**

**_RWC2 - Into the North_**

_The first **Just and Magnificent** adventure SIDE-SERIES starring and focusing rather wholly on Edmund. **DO NOT READ** unless you have read Just and Magnificent or you will understand little. This is a side-series that covers the year at the end of Volume 1 of JaM between the Battle for Cair Paravel where Edmund fell and his return to Narnia. It basically covers some of his adventures during that year and of course, his quest to destroy Lejious. If you've read JaM, you already know how this ends, but remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! It is a very plot and arc heavy story in the JaM!verse as it reveals some rather large hints that already exist in JaM, and hints toward the sequel to JaM, Beyond Magnificent.  
**Summary:** Edmund treks north, deep into Ettinsmoor to meet Aslan.  
**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or allusions to Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or reviewthis. Flames hurt._

_**TO THE NORTH**_

For three days Edmund made his way out of Narnia by cover of night. He wore the hood he had been given by the dryad, so as to maintain his anonymity. It had been a difficult trek, with little to eat except berries and fruit. Aslan had not rejoined him, but the dryad told him he was to head north into the dangerous land of Ettinsmoor.

His thoughts had constantly been on Peter, his sisters, and Narnia. A land which he had never truly had time to appreciate and become one with, as his family had. He was one who should have been king, who perhaps might still one day be king. King Edmund the Just, that is what Aslan would have proclaimed him. Yet Edmund wondered how one who betrayed his own family for sweeties could ever be known as _just_.

When Edmund reached the border to Ettinsmoor, he knew he was once more stepping into dangerous territory. He had heard some rumor of Ettinsmoor's ferocity. He heard of its contrasting lands and people, with some civil giants and many who would sooner eat you than speak with you.

As he stood in the invisible boundary that separated Narnia and Ettinsmoor, Edmund looked back at the land he was once fated to rule over. A land of three monarchs instead of four. The bright sun over Narnia seemed to contrast with an eerie fog over Ettinsmoor.

Edmund felt a pang in his heart for the loves he had left behind. His family, his Peter. All were left in Narnia to begin rebuilding a life without him. A life he hoped would be filled with peace. With one last glance back at Narnia, Edmund turned and continued into the wild north of Ettinsmoor.

For many more cold nights and lonely days, Edmund tracked north. Only his hood and a fire each night kept him warm from the cold. He did not know where he was supposed to go or when he would see Aslan again. He only knew he was to track north, and so that is exactly what he did each day.

Through lonely hills and foreboding forests, Edmund trekked the lands of Ettinsmoor. Edmund found his existence to be incredibly lonely. With no one to talk to and no one except Aslan knowing he was even alive, Edmund sometimes felt as though he was merely a shadow walking the world. And in many ways, he was. A shadow of a being, of a life known as Edmund Pevensie.

He rubbed his arms as a fierce cold wind battered his cloak. His skin was cold to the touch and his eyes were worn with fatigue. Still he staggered on as wind swept dirt and dust about him. He'd never felt so alone in his life. Each step took him further away from the people he loved. The people who didn't even know he was alive.

"Peter …" He gasped brokenly, stumbling onwards, "Peter …"

The images of a man he loved beyond death were what kept him walking. They were what inspired him to trek through the bitter cold, the despairing isolation. When his legs felt as though they would give way, these images of Peter were what made him take that next step.

There were times when Edmund swore he was being watched, even followed. Times when his shadow seemed longer than it should be. Times when he thought he caught a glimpse of himself. Yet there was never anything substantial to these moments of trepidation and fear. He grew to believe that these moments were a result of his exhaustion and weariness, or perhaps ghosts from a _fallen_ past.

On one particularly cold evening when Edmund lay huddled against a rock, shuddering for warmth, he found a sign of hope. That sign came in the form of a lion emerging from the fog. With teeth clattering against the bitter cold, Edmund sat up and stood to his feet.

"As … As … Aslan!" Edmund stuttered as he stumbled forward, falling before the lion, his hood falling back off his head.

"Yes, my son." Aslan said softly as he let out a breath that seemed to pierce the cold night air and fill Edmund with warmth.

Edmund felt the bitter cold being driven from his body and he breathed in relief. He found himself resting in the warmth of Aslan's mane as he recovered himself, before he slowly stood to his feet.

"I was not certain I was doing as I was supposed to, Aslan." Edmund said as he rubbed his arms, "I only continued heading north as I was told, in the hope I would find you."

"You had faith, my son." Aslan said in a soothing voice, "You had faith. Your faith has led you to me."

"Aslan … I don't understand. What is it I am supposed to do? How do I find this enemy?"

"The same way you found me, Son of Adam. With faith."

"But …" Edmund said, eyes pained, "I …"

"Peace, Edmund. In time, you will face him. Before you find him, you will face many obstacles. Some of which may prove harder than you ever imagined possible. There is nothing you cannot overcome, Edmund. Your faith will help you persevere in these difficult times. Believe, Edmund." Aslan spoke as he began pacing slowly around Edmund, "I have a task for you, Son of Adam."

"What is it you require of me, Aslan?"

"To the west there is a small village called Hagglesworth. Two of our marshall bears are being kept there against their will. They were kidnapped and are being prepared as a feast by some of the local ettin. We cannot let our beloved Narnia fall foul, Edmund. Do what you must and if possible, do not reveal your identity. You are not Edmund Pevensie, you are the Rogue Warrior."

"Rogue Warrior …" Edmund said as he nodded in agreement, "I am the Rogue Warrior."

"When you have finished this task, journey east to the shore of Glowsbrook. I will meet you there, Son of Adam. The eastern seas await to take us to Galma. Our journey continues …"

_**NOBLE MARSHALLS OF THE LIST**_

Like a thief in the night, Edmund entered the foggy expanse that lay over the village of Hagglesworth. Breathing hard the cold air, Edmund studied the huge huts that housed the ettin of this village. He was like a mite amongst men. Nervously he made his way across the village center, darting from tree to tree.

Thankfully the giant ettin were rather oblivious to his stealthy movements and remained snoring. Edmund rolled his eyes as he passed several drunk ettin who had passed out near the central campfire. Perhaps this would be easier than he expected.

"_An intruder_!"

Or not.

Edmund realized the ettin had some scout ogres. Though they were fierce creatures and more to Edmund's size, they were also rather ineffective and easy to evade. He used his hood and the cover of night to disappear into the shadows once more.

The ettin were soon awoken by their scouts, making Edmund's task suddenly more difficult. Edmund was forced to leave the bounds of the village and retreat into the adjoining forest. He fought to control his breathing and his nerves, keeping himself flush against the trunk of a large tree.

"Stealth is the key, Friend of Narnia." whispered the tree, who was obviously a dryad.

Edmund was startled by the voice, but heeded it. He was also grateful that he wasn't completely alone here. He heeded the dryad's advice and remained still against the tree for at least an hour. All the while the ettin and their scouts explored and sought him out. He was aided by shadow and by the dryad working together to lead the ettin away from Edmund by rustling their branches and leaves.

When the ettin finally gave up their search and returned to their places in the center of the village, Edmund began making his move. He once more made his way toward the village, this time being even more aware of his surroundings. He kept his eyes keenly scanning either side of himself. He would not be spotted by any ogre this time.

Stealth was his ally as he darted from tree to tree, wall to wall. His footsteps were light and quick, almost impossible for even himself to hear. Finally he caught sight of the bears. In a cage inside one of the centermost huts the bears were being kept. Three bears, all chained and muzzled. Edmund's face contorted with anger at the ettin who had taken these bear prisoner.

His anger threatened to distract him and lead him to a path of blood and vengeance, yet he kept his focus and made his way silently into the hut. He realized the cage was being 'watched' by a sleeping ettin and two ogres. The ogres had not spotted Edmund yet for he was still bathed in shadow.

Silently he crept up behind one of the ogre and knocked him out using the butt of his sword. Before the ogre hit the ground, he was already running toward the second ogre. He knocked out the second ogre with a swift bash of his sword hilt. Thankfully the ettin still slept soundly, allowing Edmund to try to find a way to get the bears out of the cage.

One of the bears motioned toward the ettin and Edmund realized the keys to the cage were hanging off the ettin's belt. Edmund silently stepped toward the ettin, his sword ready to strike at a moment's notice. He sliced the keys free from the leather rope holding them to the ettin's belt.

He rushed back to the cage, unlocking it and opening the door. He began unchaining the bears when he heard the ettin stirring from its slumber. With a sudden rush of anxiety, Edmund rushed to free the bears. When finally the first bear's muzzles were free it whispered.

"Who are you, Stranger? Why are you helping us?"

Edmund soon realized that his identity remained a mystery because his hood still completely omitted his face from view. He wasn't certain if these bears were present at the Battle of Beruna, but he couldn't risk them recognizing him by revealing his face. He hoped at least that they would not recognize his voice.

"A friend of Narnia." He said honestly, "Now come, there is no time to waste. We must be gone from this place before the ettin awake. Follow me."

The bears followed dutifully behind Edmund, though their bulk and rather heavy steps made it difficult to remain silent. The group had barely made it out of the village when the alarm was raised by an ogre and soon the ettin were once more up in arms. Holding his sword out, Edmund pointed in the direction he wanted the bears to go.

"I shall distract them. Run!" Edmund yelled.

Unfortunately, the bears, being far too proud and noble, refused. Even more unfortunate was the fact that the ettin were now charging toward them with ogres aiding their cause. Edmund was brave, but he wasn't stupid. He needed help.

"Dryad!" He cried out as he and the bears were about to be set upon.

With an eerie rush of air, the night came to life in a show of awe inspiring intrigue and power. The trees rustled and their leaves drifted up into the night sky, caught in an invisible current of wind that soon blew them toward and around the ettin and ogre. At first seeming like nothing more than a distraction, the leaves were soon steep in number. Steep enough to blind the ettin and ogre and disorient them.

Seizing the opportunity, Edmund and the bears made their escape under a shroud of leaves. He turned back just in time to see one of the ettin burst through the wall of leaves and smash his club through a tree that was inhabited by a dryad. His fists were followed by a fierce kick that smashed the tree in half.

Stopping in horror, Edmund witnessed the spirit of the tree form before his eyes only to fade and die as the tree it was joined with died as well. Before he could react, the ettin was charging straight at him. With a piercing cry, Edmund threw his sword at the ettin's head as he ran toward it. His sword pierced the center of the ettin's forehead and should have been enough to kill it. Should have, if this ettin was not of the two headed variety.

Ettin were not as large as giants, but they were certainly much smarter and made much fiercer enemies. The ettin Edmund had shot his sword at had fallen backwards in agony, which gave Edmund a chance to run up its leg and torso. This had, as Edmund discovered rather painfully, been a trap. As soon as Edmund was about to remove his sword from one of the ettin's heads, the ettin grabbed Edmund and squeezed him in his huge hand.

Edmund let out a gasp as the wind was crushed from his body. The noble bears soon came to his rescue, with one of the bears running up the ettin's body before slashing at the ettin with his paws and biting into his eye. The ettin screamed, distracted and thus allowing the other bears to pry open its hand with their brute strength and pull Edmund free.

Edmund breathed in as much air as he could muster, gasping as the bears kept him upright. Recovering his strength quickly, thanks to the lingering effects of being a former _fallen_, Edmund pulled his sword out of the ettin's head just as it recovered itself and knocked Edmund and the bears off of it.

Rolling backwards and up in one swift motion, Edmund ran back at the ettin just as he was about to club one of the bears to death. One slice to the ettin's ankle sent the massive creature back to the ground, which Edmund used to his advantage by running up its torso and slicing the creature's second head off with two stiff slashes of his sword.

Realizing the other ettin were beginning to break through the wall of leaves, Edmund turned and led the bears into a retreat. A retreat that was aided by the dryad. Disappearing beneath the trees, Edmund was separated from the bears. He knew they would not escape the determined ettin who were now smashing aimlessly at any tree, uncertain of which contained dryad and which did not.

"Come back, Bears! You are our feast!" Yelled one of the ettin, to which one of the bears foolishly responded with a growl of defiance.

Having given their position away, the bears were soon being set upon by ogre and ettin alike. They ran past a hidden Edmund, oblivious to his presence. Without drawing any attention to himself, Edmund dashed out, slicing down an ogre on his way to another tree that provided cover. He repeated this strategy several times from behind the ettin and ogre, darting like a shadow in the night from tree to tree and striking down an ogre each time. Now only the ettin remained. Two to be precise.

Just as the ettin were about to engage the bears, Edmund made his presence known. He ran up behind one of the ettin, slicing through its ankle before running behind the other and doing the same. With both ettin having one leg unable to support weight, the bears were now able to charge at the ettin and send them crashing to the ground. In a fierce and bloody flurry of claws and rabid swinging of ettin's clubs, the two sides fought viciously.

The battle was soon over as Edmund dealt the death blows to both ettin. Breathing hard and recovering, the former King of the Fallen led the bears deep into the cover of trees. He heard a whisper upon the wind by one of the dryad, indicating their intentions to retreat lest they incur the wrath of anymore ettin in the area.

"You must continue on alone." Edmund urged the bears, "My journey is toward the shore at Glowsbrook. Return to Narnia."

The bears paused, staring at each other before one of them turned to Edmund, "Might we ask who is the man beneath the hood? Who is this friend of Narnia who has come to our aid."

"You may ask." Edmund said as he adjusted his hood, making it even less likely they could see his face, "But you may not see the face that lingers beneath. It matters not what I look like, but only what I do. And what I do is for the righteous good of Narnia and perhaps even those who are not friends of Narnia or the great lion. I am a servant of Aslan. I am the Rogue Warrior. Go now, noble marshals. Return home."

"I am Hilp, leader of our party. You have our thanks, Rogue Warrior, and our gratitude. Any friend of Narnia and indeed a servant of the great lion, is a friend of us noble bears." The bears said as they nodded and made their retreat.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Edmund watched the bears head south toward Narnia. He had completed the task that Aslan had set out for him. Now his only remaining objective was to journey east to Glowsbrook.

_**A SHADOW FROM BEYOND**_

The bears believed they had successfully evaded their doomed fates. Narnia awaited them and soon enough they would be out of the cursed Ettinsmoor and back in home territory. They did not however, count on the constant shadow that had stalked them now for the last few moments.

"Who goes there?" asked the lead bear, Hilp.

"Someone who will decide your fate."

A man. A son of Adam? The bears could not quite make out the face of the stranger who spoke to them. What they did know … or sense … was that his presence felt rather ominous, almost foreboding. He carried the stature of a man and yet there was something cold about him. Something unnatural.

"Who are you?" Hilp asked again.

"Where is he?" asked the shadowy figure as he stepped closer, "Where is the son of Adam?"

"Who?"

"Rogue Warrior. I believe that is what he calls himself. Where is he?"

"Who are you?" Hilp demanded, "What do you want with the one who saved us?"

"Saved you?" smirked the stranger, "Saved you, has he?"

"We will not tell you anything."

"Are you certain about that?" said the stranger as he slowly drew his sword.

The bears all bared their teeth and growled at the stranger, their claws ready to strike. The stranger barely regarded their posture, stepping forward toward them.

"We will tell you nothing!" yelled Hilp.

"Then he has not saved you at all." the stranger said as he held his sword aloft, "Not at all."

In a brief exchange of pained growls and flashes of a brilliant sword slashing through the night, the bears were all struck dead. The stranger stood over their bloody and dismembered corpses, studying them with an emotionless gaze.

"Fear me, Son of Adam." the stranger whispered as he seemed to sniff the wind, "Fear _me_."

**- To Be Continued -  
RWC3 - Legend of the Shian  
**_The Rogue Warrior (Edmund) is ambushed and finds himself waking up in the most unlikely and unexpected place - The Kingdom of Shian. How he traveled from the far north to the south-west of Narnia is still unknown to him. His most surprising and disturbing revelation is that he has woken up inside a jail cell, and he has been charged with the attempted assassination of King Firson. In a time when the Shian still roamed the world, Edmund must discover who has set him up while keeping his identity hidden and saving the Shian from a hidden threat. All while trying to evade the vengeful eyes of Prince Orrin who is hunting down whomever is responsible for trying to assassinate his father. Will Edmund succeed? Or will his actions prove to be unwittingly responsible for a dark fate that has yet to befall the Shian?_

_If this was not enough for Edmund to deal with, the knowledge that Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia and Edmund's greatest love is about to visit the Shian Kingdom on a mission of goodwill and thanks for the Shian's aid in the Battle for Cair Paravel. How will Edmund react to this news? How will maintain his secrecy and anonymity when Peter is so close? Find out in the multi-chapter: Rogue Warrior Chronicles - The Legend of the Shian_

* * *

**A/N**: My JaM side-series continues. I'm thinking that there will be five chapters. At least two of which will be multi-chapter. The most significant of which will be the next chapter, The Legend of the Shian. Obviously this title focuses heavily on the Shian Kingdom, and will re-introduce us to characters who played key roles in the entire run of Just and Magnificent, from Peter, Orrin, and Eris, to lesser known characters like Jesahn. I hope you're enjoying this little side-story. Not a lot of romance. Don't expect a lot. Just expect some action, adventure and heavy tie-ins to Just and Magnificent and ... if you look close enough(like in JaMv2: Damaged, first scene!) you'll find clues to JaM's proper sequel, Beyond Magnificent. I still have a fair bit of time to serve in Narnia yet. I hope those of you who still read are enjoying the ride. Until next time, Sub's up!

* * *


	3. RWC3: The Legend of the Shian, Part 1

**_ROGUE WARRIOR CHRONICLES_**

**_RWC3 - The Legend of the Shian_**

**_Part 1_**

_The first **Just and Magnificent** adventure SIDE-SERIES starring and focusing rather wholly on Edmund. **DO NOT READ** unless you have read Just and Magnificent or you will understand little. This is a side-series that covers the year at the end of Volume 1 of JaM between the Battle for Cair Paravel where Edmund fell and his return to Narnia. It basically covers some of his adventures during that year and of course, his quest to destroy Lejious. If you've read JaM, you already know how this ends, but remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! It is a very plot and arc heavy story in the JaM!verse as it reveals some rather large hints that already exist in JaM, and hints toward the sequel to JaM, Beyond Magnificent.  
**Summary:** Edmund is wrongfully imprisoned for trying to assassinate King Firson of the Shian.  
__**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or allusions to Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or reviewthis. Flames hurt._

_**TAKEN BY SURPRISE**_

After successfully rescuing the noble marshals, Edmund continued east towards Glowsbrook. His trek had been long and tiring, but he had persisted, buoyed by his recent success.

As he walked through the forest, his boots crunching on dead leaves and branches, he had the distinct impression that he was not alone. Though he was no longer _fallen_, he still possessed a few abilities, albeit weakened. His sense of awareness told him he was not alone. It told him that at this very moment he was being watched, stalked, studied.

With a growing sense of unease he turned in all directions. He looked for some sign of disturbance. Some sign that he wasn't alone. The only sign he received was the quiver in his heart.

"Who goes there?"

Though he wanted to say Aslan, this feeling was not the awe and mighty sensation he felt at Aslan's presence. No, this was something far more ominous. Something darker, almost tangible.

"Who goes there?" Edmund yelled out again, his heart racing and his breath quickening.

Those were the last words he spoke. The last before his world fell black. He did not feel the presence of another. He did not sense their approach. He did not even have time to register that he had been ambushed at all.

_**AN UNEXPECTED AWAKENING**_

When Edmund finally awoke, he found himself in most unexpected surroundings. They were neither that of a forest, nor a sandy beach. He was rather in a small room. A room that almost felt like a … prison cell? It must have been, for the room had only two openings; a door and a window. Both of which were barred.

"Hello?" Edmund called out, grateful that his hood was still on him.

He studied his surroundings more as he waited for some kind of response. Yes, he was definitely in a jail cell. When he looked out the window, he could see dense forest to one side and stunning green plains to the other.

Edmund was none too familiar with Narnia and its adjoining lands. He had barely been in Narnia long before his death at Beruna. His time as a fallen had faded more and more from his memory since he had been restored to life. Therefore with all this in mind, he did not have the slightest idea just where he was right now.

"So, you are awake, Assassin."

Edmund raised his eyebrow as he turned to face the … Shian? Not just one Shian, but two. Shian who were fully adorned in armor and insignias belonging to that of their kingdom. What were Shian doing so far in the north? Why were they calling him an assassin?

"Speak up!" yelled the guard.

"I do not know who you are or where I am, but I can assure you that I am no assassin." Edmund said firmly, "I am E…"

"E… what?" asked the guard, "What's Eh?"

Edmund wanted to spit out his name to shut the guard up. He thought better of it however, remembering Aslan's strict edict not to reveal his identity to anyone. He was for all intents and purposes, the Rogue Warrior.

"Please tell me where I am and I have been imprisoned." Edmund asked in an even tone so as not to antagonize his captors.

"You are on the outskirts of the Shian Kingdom." the guard proclaimed, "And you are here because you attempted to assassinate our great and benevolent ruler, King Firson."

"What?" Edmund said aghast, "You must be mad! I have done no such thing!"

Edmund could barely register what the guard said. How could he be in the Shian Kingdom? He had been far north of Narnia. Now he was south-west of it? How much time had passed? How did he get here? So many of these questions ran through his mind and he couldn't help the rush of panic that befell him.

"Please, there has been a terrible mistake." Edmund pleaded, "You must let me out of here. I must travel north."

"I'm afraid not, Assassin. Prince Orrin himself is coming to interrogate you and transfer you to our capital city." said the guard, "Your secrets will be known to us soon enough, Assassin."

"I am no assassin, I am the Rogue Warrior!" Edmund said defiantly, "I am on a mission for Aslan, the great lion, and you would be wise not to impede my task! I must leave this place and venture to Glowsbrook!"

"Glowsbrook? Where's Glowsbrook?" asked the guard as he tapped his chin, "Hold on, that's up north, right on the coast. That's almost in the wildlands that is. What in the heavens do you want to go up there for?"

"To meet Aslan!"

"Right … Aslan … like we haven't heard that before. Do you know how many people try to tell us that they've just seen Aslan? Believe me, if you followed the lion, we'd know."

"Is that so?" Edmund said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Please, you must let me out."

"Tell us your name. And do not give us any falsities. We have already seen your face."

"What?" Edmund asked in a panic, making sure his hood was fully on.

"You did not think we'd throw you in there without knowing what you looked like beneath that their cloak of yours, do you?"

Edmund's heart sank as the guard produced a sketch. A sketch that indeed was a sleeping image of his face. The drawing was accurate to a fault. What was he supposed to do? Had he already failed Aslan?

The hours seemed to pass by painfully slowly for Edmund. Each hour passing by with a twisting knot in his stomach. How did he end up in here? How was he going to get out? He knew he had to do something before this Prince Orrin character arrived to interrogate him and transfer him to the capital city.

First he needed to have a better understanding of what was going on. He called out to one of the guards, hoping to spark some dialogue. Thankfully one of the guards came over to his cell, studying him with a weary eye.

"What do you want, Assassin?" asked the guard.

"For the last time, I am not an assassin!" Edmund yelled, "I am the Rogue Warrior!"

"Right … sounds impressive."

"You want to see how impressive?" Edmund asked with a raised eyebrow, "Please. I just want to know what is going on. You say I am guilty of trying to assassinate King Firson. How? Please tell me."

"Don't play games. You know very well how you tried to kill him."

"Humor me then, Kind Sir. Tell me what happened." urged Edmund, "I beg thee."

The guard studied Edmund for a time, as though suddenly curious as to why a prisoner wanted to know details of a crime the committed. Edmund stared at the guard imploringly, his hood down now for it made no sense to hide since the guards had drawn him anyway. He also hoped it would allow him to express his sincerity in his eyes and facial movements.

"Alright then, Assassin." The guard said hesitantly, "You were seen leaving the scene of the crime. The crime being a failed attempt to kill our fair King Firson with a cowardly arrow in the back. Were it not for the quick reflexes of Prince Orrin, our king would be dead. You fled the capital city and we found you at the border here."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping." The guard said, "And before you say it wasn't you, we had an eye witness who saw you at the scene and verified it was you. When Prince Orrin arrives, he will do the same. Your cloak is very distinctive."

"My cloak?" Edmund asked curiously, "But no one saw my face? Only my cloak? Don't you find that curious?"

The guard regarded Edmund inquisitively, as if trying to ascertain for himself whether or not this fact truly was 'curious' or not. Edmund knew this surely an opportunity to press forward and try to convince the guard of his innocence.

"Didn't you find it particularly easy to find me?" Edmund asked, "Sleeping? Don't you think it would be awfully odd of me to try and kill King Firson in the capital city and then manage to escape the hub of the Shian Kingdom, only to be caught by … well … you two?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I've been set up!" Edmund exclaimed, "Anyone could've taken my coat and used it to commit this crime and set me up for it."

"Wouldn't that be convenient?"

"It's the truth!" Edmund yelled in frustration, "I did not try to kill King Firson! I serve Aslan!"

Edmund shook his door bars in frustration. His face was tensed in anger as he slammed his palms against the door. He let out a scream of anguish as he began pacing back and forth, trying to figure out just how he was going to get out of this jail cell. He had a mission to complete. He had to meet Aslan. How in Aslan's name would he even reach Glowsbrook in time to meet the great lion? Surely Aslan would have left now.

"If you are innocent, you have nothing to fear. Prince Orrin will restore you to your honor. If you are telling the truth, our justice system will discover that." The guard spoke as though he already seemed to be open to the possibility that Edmund himself was not guilty after all.

Just that glimmer of hope in the guard's eyes seemed to placate Edmund's anxieties. He still knew he needed to get out of this jail cell, but for now he entertained the notion that perhaps justice could set him free. How long would that take? Would it be fast enough? He knew the guards would not let him out, even if they did believe him. Justice would have to run its course in their eyes.

The next few days passed by slowly for Edmund. Yet he slowly grew to have a surprisingly amicable, if not friendly relationship with his captors. Their names were Kolim and Meros, and Edmund soon learned that Meros had actually fought in the Battle for Cair Paravel. He had retired from the regular infantry to serve as one of the Kingdom Guard.

Since this outpost was on the southernmost border of the Shian Kingdom, it was fairly isolated. There was little to keep either the guards or Edmund entertained. Each day Edmund would talk to whichever guard was watching him. He learned a great deal about each. He learned much about the Shian, which he did not have time to learn about previously. The guards also came to refer to him as 'Rogue' rather than 'Assassin'. This pleased Edmund to no end, and only increased the quickly forming bond with the two Shian.

"When my time at this outpost is done, I have someone at home who is waiting for me." Meros said with a smile as he produced a small but detailed sketch of a woman, "Aerilis. This parchment does her no justice. She is to be my promised one."

Edmund could see that Meros spoke with a pride and love that he could only hope to share himself one day with Peter. He smiled sincerely as he studied the drawing and handed it back through the bars to Meros. Even though the guards were his captors, Edmund bore them no malice. They were merely performing their duty to their kingdom, to their king.

"Kolim will be retiring once his service here is over. His wife grows tired of spending so much time away from him. He wishes to spend more time with his family, you see. Do you have family, Rogue Warrior?"

Edmund's smile faded as he reminisced to his own family, to his loved ones, to the ones he'd been forced to leave behind. His face fell somber and serene, something Meros seemed to pick up on.

"You need not speak of them, Son of Adam." Meros said as he studied Edmund, "You know … I am certain we have met before."

Edmund raised his eyebrow, hoping Meros was either mistaken or would not remember. For if he did remember, Edmund's identity would be exposed. Those were Aslan's orders to him. None could know his name.

"You …" Meros said questioningly, "You were there … at the battle! The Battle for Cair Paravel!"

Edmund stepped back, horrified at Meros's words. Surely Meros did not see him during that battle? There were hundreds of thousands fighting that day, so how could Meros remember one face in many?

"King of the Fallen! You fought the nameless evil!" Meros said excitedly, as though a long troubled thought had finally solved itself in his mind, "I knew you were familiar, but I could not place it. It's because you were … fallen back then. How did you? How are you alive? Your face no longer has that aura of death about it."

"True love knows no bounds." Edmund said softly, smiling weakly to himself.

Meros stared at Edmund in disbelief for some time, before he broke out with his own smile, "You do serve Aslan. Forgive me for doubting you, Rogue Warrior. I did not know who you were. Why did you not say?"

"I was not at liberty to do so, Meros. I'm sorry." Edmund sighed, "Does this mean I can go now?"

"I … I must be truthful. Even before I knew your identity, neither I nor Kolim truly believed your guilt was true. Your eyes do not portray that of a cold hearted assassin." Meros sighed, "But I still cannot allow you to leave. It is not my place to declare innocence. That is for Prince Orrin to declare. It is merely a formality. Once he realizes what has taken place, he will set you free and hunt down whomever is responsible for this deception. I am sorry."

"Do not be." Edmund smiled reassuringly, "You only do your duty and I cannot begrudge you that."

"I ca…" Meros began to say before he heard a noise from outside the small building, "Kolim?"

Meros called out, but no sound returned. He was about to investigate when Kolim entered with a large tray of food. He nodded with a smile to both Edmund and Meros. Edmund smiled back, truly grateful for his company and the hospitality these guards had given him under the circumstances.

"I have prepared our evening supper, my friends. My wife will be rather proud of my new cooking abilities." Kolim said as he revealed three hearty plates of a Shian soup and fresh bread, "Let us eat."

Meros turned to Kolim questioningly, before turning to Edmund, "If I open your door, do you give us your word you will not try and run away?"

"I give you my word." Edmund said sincerely, "I will wait for your Prince Orrin."

Meros was about to open the door when all three were surprised by the presence of a new figure. A figure wearing a cloak that was almost identical to that of Edmund's, save for it being red. Kolim jumped to his feet immediately, but the figure drew his sword and ran Kolim through the heart with it. Meros rushed to Kolim's defense, but in two swift strikes, Meros was laying on the ground, gasping for life.

Edmund screamed at the figure as he shook the bars. He dropped to his knees, trying to reach through the bars to the keys Meros had dropped. Meros too seemed to have the same idea, crawling toward the keys slowly. Blood seeped from the Shian's lips and his gaping wounds. Before he could reach, the figure stepped over Meros and impaled him through the back with his sword. Edmund screamed out for Meros as the figure stepped closer to the bars, slowly removing his hood.

"Son of Adam, do you know who I am?" the figure spoke softly, hauntingly, "I am _his_ champion. I am Destan."

Edmund did not respond, but kept trying to reach through the bars to grab the keys. Try as he might, he could not reach. He looked up to the figure who stared tauntingly at him. Destan. The very name felt like venom in Edmund's mind. He cursed up at the expressionless visage of Destan, whose long flowing gray hair fell down over his unnaturally pale face.

"Destan …" Edmund said with a furious rage, "You have just sealed your fate."

"No, Son of Adam. I have just sealed yours." Destan said with a slow forming smile.

Destan kicked the keys closer to Edmund before he turned and left. Edmund grabbed for the keys and quickly unlocked the door. He rushed to Meros's side, holding him in the hope he could somehow keep him in this world. Kolim was already dead, but Edmund hoped that Meros would not suffer the same fate.

"Give this … Aerilis …" Meros gasped, pulling off his necklace as tears slid silently down his blood stained face, "She … understand … please …"

Edmund stared down at the necklace as tears fell down his own cheeks. Before he could respond, the light faded from Meros's eyes and he lay dead in Edmund's arms. Edmund's lips pursed in anger as he screamed out.

He gently laid Meros back down, before he grabbed his sword and fled the building. Using his heightened sense as a former fallen, Edmund set out to find the presence he had now made a mental note of. He realized that the presence he felt when trekking north was that of Destan. How long had Destan been tracking him? It was obvious that Destan was responsible for trying to kill King Firson and set Edmund up for it.

"Destan!" Edmund yelled, running through a section of forest till he came to a large clearing where Destan stood in wait for him.

"Greetings, Son of Adam." Destan said without turning to face Edmund, "Or should I say, Rogue Warrior."

"Say whatever you like. Just know they shall be the last things you ever say." Edmund said as he charged at Destan.

Destan stepped out of the way, exactly as Edmund anticipated. Swinging his sword horizontally, Edmund slice Destan's arm. Destan scowled, before turning to face Edmund in a fierce duel of flashing swords and gritted teeth.

Edmund's lightning fast skills and reflexes were barely a match for Destan. He was forced to use every ounce of his strength to deflect Destan's powerful blows. Indeed, Destan was more than a match for Edmund. His strength bordered on unnatural. It bordered on _fallen_.

Yet Edmund could see sweat on Destan's brow. He could see his chest rise and fall with each movement. He could see strain on his face as he deflected Edmund's devastating strikes. All of Edmund's instinct and senses told him that this stranger was once a fallen. How could that be?

Before Edmund was able to theorize possible scenarios for Destan's existence, he felt a blade press against the back of his neck. He remained still as Destan taunted him with a sinister smirk.

"One who is many." Destan said ominously, "You would be well to remember that, Son of Adam. Why have one champion, when he who is many, can have just that – many? In this case: two. Rogue Warrior, meet my brother in arms, Angelus."

Edmund turned his head to see Angelus. What his eyes found was almost a reflection of himself. It was as if he was staring into a mirror. From his soulful brown eyes, right down to the cloak, that unlike Destan's, was exactly like Edmund's. Angelus was in all recognizable sense, a twin of Edmund.

"Greetings, Rogue Warrior." Angelus said with a cold, dead stare, "Or should I say, _brother_?"

**- To Be Continued -  
RWC3 - Legend of the Shian  
Part 2  
**_In a time when the Shian still roam the world, Edmund must save the Shian from a sinister threat. All while trying to evade the vengeful eyes of Prince Orrin who is hunting down whomever is responsible for trying to assassinate his father. Will Edmund succeed? Or will his actions prove to be unwittingly responsible for a dark fate that has yet to befall the Shian?_

_If this was not enough for Edmund to deal with, the knowledge that Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia and Edmund's greatest love is about to visit the Shian Kingdom on a mission of goodwill and thanks for the Shian's aid in the Battle for Cair Paravel. How will Edmund react to this news? How will maintain his secrecy and anonymity when Peter is so close? Find out as the multi-chapter: Rogue Warrior Chronicles - The Legend of the Shian continues!_

* * *

**A/N**: Shout outs to wiffleh, winks Angelus, get it? And to Peg, because I love her, even though she hates my angst(and yet somehow writes angst that makes me feel tame) lol. The Rogue Warrior Chronicles continue. The next few parts all revolve around the Shian referred to in Just and Magnificent. Expect a few cameos from Just and Magnificent stalwarts like Peter the Magnificent and Prince Orrin to name a few. I hope you are enjoying this side-series. Still warming up. Until next time, Sub's up! 


	4. RWC3: The Legend of the Shian, Part 2

**_ROGUE WARRIOR CHRONICLES_**

**_RWC3 - The Legend of the Shian_**

**_Part 2_**

_The first **Just and Magnificent** adventure SIDE-SERIES starring and focusing rather wholly on Edmund. **DO NOT READ** unless you have read Just and Magnificent or you will understand little. This is a side-series that covers the year at the end of Volume 1 of JaM between the Battle for Cair Paravel where Edmund fell and his return to Narnia. It basically covers some of his adventures during that year and of course, his quest to destroy Lejious. If you've read JaM, you already know how this ends, but remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! It is a very plot and arc heavy story in the JaM!verse as it reveals some rather large hints that already exist in JaM, and hints toward the sequel to JaM, Beyond Magnificent.  
**Summary:** Edmund rushes to SharShian to save King Firson. Peter arrives in the capital. A fated Prince makes an appearance.  
__**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or allusions to Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or reviewthis. Flames hurt._

**_A DARING ESCAPE_**

"Brother?" Edmund spat angrily, flicking his sword up and knocking Angelus's sword away from his neck, "Who are you?"

"To you, I am damnation given flesh." replied Angelus, "You cannot stop us. You cannot stop _him_."

"You tried to kill King Firson! Why? Because he serves the lion? Because he follows the emperor beyond the sea in Aslan's country?"

"The Shian are one of the oldest races to walk the world. Their allegiance has always been to the great lion. And that … is just one reason … among many …" Angelus said, before he continued, "… many reasons that you will never know, Rogue Warrior."

"And when King Firson falls … so too will Narnia." Destan said with a cold stare, "Peter the Magnificent will be wiped from the world."

"Not while I'm still breathing." retorted Edmund.

In an instant, Edmund was fighting both men. Using his one sword to combat two opponents at once proved to be a difficult task. Particularly when both men possessed skill of such a high caliber.

"Tell me, Rogue Warrior. Are you the best that Aslan has to challenge the one who is many?"

Edmund responded by ducking one of Destan's slices and kicking him backwards, "Apparently I am!"

Angelus seized Edmund's moment of distraction by kicking him from behind, almost knocking Edmund off balance, "How unfortunate for Aslan."

Edmund staggered forward, using the momentum to charge at Destan and kick him in the head before he could get up. He then spun on his feet, sending a dagger flying at Angelus, who knocked it aside with a lightning fast flick of his sword. Angelus responded by lunging at Edmund with a horizontal slice, forcing Edmund to duck and roll backwards. By the time he kicked to his feet, Destan and Angelus were once more driving him backwards with their attacks.

"I always expected that you would be more of a challenge, Rogue Warrior!" Destan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Edmund could not respond, for he was too busy defending himself while constantly stepping backwards. He soon found himself on the edge of a cliff face that joined a waterfall. He turned his head back, his stomach faltering a moment at the height of it all. However, he soon realized that this may in fact be his best chance of surviving this encounter.

"I'm afraid our meeting is now adjourned!" Edmund said as he turned and ran for the cliff edge.

Sheathing his sword, Edmund dove over the edge, leaving a stunned Destan and Angelus in his wake. The two men watched as Edmund disappeared into the waterfall, their faces expressionless. Without a word they looked at each other before sheathing their weapons and sliding their hoods back over their heads.

**_A FATED WARRIOR _**

At the isolated outpost of Sanghalla, a Shian entourage arrived to interrogate a fugitive. An unknown fugitive whose appearance in the Kingdom of Shian had almost brought about the death of King Firson. Were it not for the fast reflexes of one man, King Firson would have been killed. That man was King Firson's only son, Prince Orrin. Now it was also that man who stood at the entryway to the small outpost with a look of horror and rage on his face.

Orrin studied the scene of carnage with silent contempt. He gazed upon his fallen soldiers with a look of grief and compassion. Grief that swelled his rage. He turned to his entourage, eyes intent.

"Begin a search. I want him found."

Orrin turned and knelt down next to the dead soldiers, closing their eyes as he whispered a silent prayer for the departed. He removed their life insignia badges, attaching them to a clasp on his waist, where they would remain until he could return them to their families.

He stood up, studying the scene around him when his eyes discovered a tattered parchment. On closer inspection he discovered the parchment contained a small corner of a drawing. A drawing he soon realized was the fugitive he sought. Finally he had a face, or at least part of a face. The drawing was detailed enough that Orrin believed he could successfully identify the fugitive should he come across him. If Orrin had his way, he would come across the fugitive very soon.

He marched out of the outpost with a determined step as aides began scouring the scene for more clues. His mind flurried with possible motives for this threat to his people and their kingdom. It was no secret that the King's brother, Secson, was planning a coup to overthrow King Firson and seize control of the Shian Kingdom himself. Orrin theorized that somehow this attempt on his father's life was related to his treacherous uncle.

"I want the fugitive found." Orrin said with a firm voice, "Send a message back to SharShian. Alert them of the fugitive's escape and increase the protection detail on King Firson and Princess Eris. Send word to the home guard. Patrol the borders. Do not let him escape us."

**_TO SAVE A KING _**

Edmund pulled himself from the river, gasping for breath as he did so. He stood to his feet, taking a few moments to recover himself before he burst into a run. There was no time to waste. He knew his new nemeses had set their sights once more on King Firson and he could not allow the great king to come to harm.

With nothing else to help him reach his destination except his legs and his wits, he set out toward the capital city. He did not know how long it would take him to reach his destination, nor whether he would beat his opponents to it, but he would do his very best. He knew his opponents must have had some greater plan in wiping out King Firson.

"Aslan, give me strength." Edmund said to himself, his breaths labored and heavy.

It was then that Edmund believed that perhaps Aslan was somehow watching out for him. A small caravan of traders passed by him. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, which was difficult since he was almost completely wet, Edmund stepped up to the traders.

"Greetings, Friend." said one of the traders, a man who looked to be of Calormene descent, "Can I interest you in some of our fine wares?"

"No, but you can interest me in one of your horses." Edmund said as he studied the horses to see if any were of the talking variety, "These are dumb beasts."

"From Calormen. We don't like talking beasts down there. They have a harder time doing what they're told. These fine creatures will give you no trouble." said the trader, "I'll give you one for the right price."

"And what price might that be?" asked Edmund, a little impatiently, "I have a mission of the utmost importance that requires my immediate attention. Could I please have one of your horses? I have little to offer but my word and my labor. If you allow me to take one of your horses now, I give you my word that I shall return with whatever price you name."

"You expect me to give you one of my horses with no payment and only your word?" asked the trader.

"I do, Sir." Edmund insisted, "I implore thee."

The trader seemed to contemplate Edmund's request, which was more than Edmund expected. He had little time to try and barter with the trader. Besides the fact he had little to barter with, he knew he was running out of time. Each passing moment was another moment the enemy had to increase their lead on him.

"Just your word, you say?" said the trader.

"Just my word as a loyal servant of the lion."

"I do not follow the lion, Friend. But your eyes …" the trader said curiously, "Your eyes speak truth to my heart. I will … I will give you one of my horses, and I will have faith that you shall return as you say with whatever payment you think is fair."

"Thank you, Sir." Edmund said gratefully, relieved, "I give you my word I shall return. Your faith will not go unrewarded. Faith …" he smiled, "And you do not think you follow the lion? Good Sir, faith is all we have when all else is gone. My faith in you is certain, just as your faith in me shall prove true. I assure thee."

The trader loosened one of his horses, allowing Edmund to mount it immediately. The trader's wife yelled at her husband in a language that Edmund did not understand, but he had the impression that she was not happy with this arrangement.

"And you, Good lady, have my word as well. Good day for now, Kind folk." Edmund said as he reared his horse up in preparation to leave, "And now … I have a mission to serve, a good man to save."

**_A DOOMED LOVE _**

In the city of SharShian, the heir to the Kingdom of Shian, Princess Eris, prepared to officially welcome King Peter the Magnificent. The High King of Narnia was visiting the Shian to give his thanks on behalf of Narnia for the Shian's aid in the Battle for Cair Paravel. A battle that may well have been lost were it not for the Shian and Eris's involvement.

"It is good, Eris. Narnia and Shian will be united." King Firson said as he held his hand on Eris's shoulder, "King Peter will make a magnificent husband. He is a good man."

"Of that I have no doubt." Eris said with a feigned smile as she stared out of her balcony, looking out over the stunning city below.

She caught a glance from her bodyguard and constant companion, Jesahn. A glance that was laced with hidden sadness that only she could understand. A glance that she returned in kind.

Unspoken. That was her love for Jesahn. A man who had been her guardian for most of her life. Since they were children their fates were entwined as one. He would die for her in a heartbeat. Yet all she wanted, was that one elusive moment when he might live for her. When he might actually say it.

She knew he loved her just as much. It was unspoken between them. He had never spoken of his love for her with his words, but his actions spoke louder than words ever could. Even though they were not bound as promised ones, she felt an oath of loyalty … of love … to him. To only him. To her Jesahn. Yet it could never be.

He was beneath her. He was not of her caste, not of her class. He was fated to die, while she was fated to rule. She was born to lead, to inherit the crown from her father.

"Come, he is here." King Firson whispered as the trumpets sounded that heralded King Peter's arrival, "Greet him."

Immediately her eyes turned to Jesahn, who greeted her with a reassuring smile that did not reach his eyes. He bowed in fealty and respect, unable to meet her gaze. She tilted her head, eyes pained with regret.

Eris traced her way behind her father, while Jesahn walked behind her. On either side they were flanked by the royal guard as they made the trip from the throne room to the entrance of the main castle. She glanced out over her city as they passed by windows. Even though she had seen it so often, it was still a sight to behold. The glimmering rings of the city, the deep green landscape around it. It was to her nothing less than beauty.

The Shian, being one of the oldest races in the world, were among the most advanced. Though Calormen was larger in population and size, the Shian dwarfed them in every other facet of life. From technology to architecture, the Shian were truly at the forefront.

As advanced as the Shian were, there was always a mythical and ancient aura held by Narnia. It was the promised land of the world. A land that the great lion paid special attention to. By joining with Narnia, King Firson hoped the Shian would share once more in the special favor of the great lion. For this reason and for the mere fact that Peter the Magnificent was a good man, King Firson wanted his daughter to be married to the Narnian High King.

When Eris finally saw Peter for the first time since she left Narnia, she greeted him first with a formal bow on one knee. He smiled brightly at her, kissing her hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Eris, it is wonderful to see you." Peter said sincerely.

"And you, Sire." Eris said with a smile.

"Please, Peter. Never Sire."

The formality of their greeting was broken with the informal protocol of a warm and friendly hug. Peter kissed Eris's hand once more, and she kissed his cheek. He clasped her arms, staring brightly at her.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Eris. It is a true joy to see you again."

"As it is with you, Peter. How … how have you been?" asked Eris, "Is Narnia recovering well?"

"Narnia grows stronger each day. Thanks especially to you and your people, which is why I am here." Peter said before he turned to King Firson, "My lord, it is a privilege and an honor."

The two kings met in a firm hug and gripping of wrists. Pleasantries were exchanged, formalities endured. When all ceremony was over, King Firson nodded to his daughter as though expecting something from her. Something she was in no true hurry to do.

"Peter, please allow my daughter to escort you to your chambers. You must be weary from such travel. The upper tower is yours for as long as you grace us with your presence. Please ..." King Firson urged.

Peter smiled, seeming to know just what the King expected of him. Indeed, just what the entire world seemed to expect of him. He took Eris's hand once more, clasping it as they walked along the hallways.

They walked toward the center spire with the grand staircase that ascended to the upper tower. The upper tower located in the very heart of SharShian, provided the highest vantage point from which to view the great city. A privilege afforded to only the most highly respected and favored of the king, if not the king himself.

"I do abhor formality." Peter whispered, smirking, "But I understand it has its place in the grand scheme of order."

"My father has a great respect for you, Peter. As do I."

The pair were trailed by Peter's entourage, which included Mr. Tumnus. Normally he would have stayed with Queen Lucy, but this occasion required his presence. They were also trailed by Jesahn and a security detail assigned to protect the princess and King Peter during his stay.

"By Aslan …" Peter said in disbelief as he stood on uppermost balcony of the upper tower, "It's breathtaking."

He had never seen such a sight before. Never been awed by a wonder such as the sapphire ringed city of SharShian. He could see it all from this special balcony that completely encircled the outside of the upper tower.

"Do you think so?" Eris asked, "I do, but I thought perhaps my opinion was bias."

"It very well might be, but that does not negate the fact that this view … this city is nothing short of spectacular."

Peter's hand was still clasped to Eris's and unbeknownst to both, King Firson had approached from behind. He studied the sight with a proud smile, truly believing that his daughter and Peter were destined for love. He turned to Jesahn, smiling brightly.

"Is that not a wondrous sight, Jesahn?"

Jesahn regarded the question for a moment, his eyes flickering with hesitation and something much deeper that he did not wish to convey to King Firson, "Of course, Majesty. It most definitely is."

As King Firson stepped forward to speak to Peter and Eris, Jesahn was tapped on the back by a herald. He turned to find a note in his hand. A note with a message from one of his closest friends, and second in line to the throne behind Eris; Prince Orrin.

He studied the note for a time before his mind rushed with concern. He turned to a soldier behind him, hurried handing the note to him.

"Double the security detail on his majesty, King Firson. Lock down all entries to the city. No one gets in or out without being screened. I want the security details on Princess Eris and King Peter increased as well." Jesahn said with a sense of urgency.

When he turned around, it was to the sight of Peter and Eris laughing and joking with the king. All rather informally and with genuine joy. His eyes saddened somewhat at the sight, though to any who did not know him, his stare remained as fixed and dutiful as ever.

_'She can never be yours. You can never be more than what you are right now. A guardian and a princess. Never more, never less.' _

Those were words he had told himself many times. Words he wished he could have some power over. Words he wished he did not believe. Yet gazing longingly at her now, they were words he knew were truth.

The gaze he received back from Eris when her eyes finally met his, was a gaze of sadness. A gaze of apology. A gaze of despair. A gaze of equal longing. Longing and love that to this day remained unspoken between them. A love he believed would always be and only ever be … unspoken.

**_A COWARDLY ATTEMPT _**

"We must make best speed back to SharShian. I must be at my father's side should another attempt be made on his life." Orrin said as he galloped alongside his lieutenant, Schome, "We have little time to waste."

The two horses tore up the dirt, kicking up a trail in their speedy wake. Without breaking stride, Orrin and his lieutenant had ridden from the outpost of Sanghalla to the outer bounds of the capital province. Only now when their horses began to tire did the two Shian stop to rest.

In the small town of Plesia, Orrin was greeted by stunned eyes and muffled gasps. As a member of the royal family, his presence was unexpected and the townsfolk feared their lack of ceremony would be frowned upon. He was gazed upon with awe as the loyal Shian fell to their knees in respect.

"Peace, Shian." Orrin said as he dismounted his horse, "Rise, I pray thee. I seek water for our steeds. Forgive our unannounced visit. We come only to rest before we continue on to the capital city."

"Of course, Majesty." said Labis, the town's mayor, "Your steeds will be tended to. Please, you must be hungry. Allow us to provide you with sustenance for your journey. It is the least we can do for our prince."

"Thank you, Sir." Orrin said with a respectful nod, "We are most grateful."

Orrin and Schome followed the mayor to one of the outdoor eating areas in the town's central gathering area. The town was small and homely, making Orrin instantly feel somewhat at ease, even though he was anxious to proceed with his mission. He needed to make sure his father was safe. He needed to seek justice for the soldiers who died at Sanghalla.

For a time however, the Prince of the Shian distracted himself with the company of his people. The soft laughs of playing children, the gentle harp from one of the townsfolk. It all served to make Orrin feel completely at peace.

"Prince Orrin, what are your plans for the Summer's dawn celebrations?" asked Labis.

Summer's dawn had always been one of Orrin's favorite times of year. It was the one time of year when all Shian would stand united in peace and celebrate the coming of warmth and light. It was often said that the Shian Kingdom, especially the center tower, would reflect the dawn's rays to the heavens. Yet it was not that stunning sight that made Orrin adore this day above all others. No, it was the look of exaltation on the faces of his people, the innocent joy on the children's faces. It the quiet peace that preceded the mighty celebrations. His face instantly brightened with a broad smile at the mere mention of the day.

"As always, that day will be spent by the side of my family." Orrin said with a warm smile, "And you, Good Sir?"

The two Shian continued to talk as they shared in one another's company. Company shared over the meal the townsfolk had provided for Orrin and his lieutenant. Before Labis could respond to Orrin's question he was struck through the chest by an arrow. Orrin's eyes widened and instantly he was on his feet with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The scene quickly descended into anarchy before Orrin could see who had shot the arrow. The townsfolk began screaming in confusion, only hindering Orrin's ability to make out the attacker. When another arrow whizzed past his head, he was quick enough to dodge his head and grab the arrow with his hand.

"You are betrayed, Shian. Betrayed by your own blood." said a stranger.

Orrin took mere seconds to study the stranger, whose long flowing grey hair hung over an unusually pale face. His mind had already assessed the distance between himself and the stranger and how long it would take him to cross that distance. Before he could attempt such a maneuver, the entire township was flooded with scavenger invaders.

"Secson!" Orrin said incredulously, his eyes narrowing with anger.

He knew immediately that his own uncle, a traitor who wished to rule the Shian Kingdom, was behind this attack. With a steely face of resolve, Orrin launched himself into battle. He did not have to launch himself far, for he was clearly the target of this attack. Surrounded by a mob of scavengers from the west who had pledged themselves to Secson, Orrin's two long swords proved to be his greatest allies. Yet his own safety was not his primary concern at this moment.

"Protect the children!" He screamed, "Protect the children!"

As though hearing his words and deciding to act in spite, the grey haired stranger stalked toward a group of children who were being shuttled to safety by several adults. He was aided by three scavengers who began attacking the children's guardians viciously. The unarmed Shian were little match against the scavenger swords.

The men and warriors of the town soon made their presence felt as they returned to the battle, having left to retrieve weapons of their own. Still, they were sorely outnumbered by the mercenary scavengers. Orrin, for his part, was desperately trying to even the odds for the townsfolk.

His anger found release with every strike as enemy after enemy fell to his two long swords. His face was a mixture of cold hatred and sweat. He fought his way toward the grey haired stranger, slicing limbs and torsos as he did so.

It seemed however that for every enemy Orrin killed, the gray haired stranger killed a civilian. The stranger was one of the fiercest fighters that Orrin had ever seen before. Fighting the stranger alone would have been quite a task, but when Orrin realized the stranger had an ally …

"You!" Orrin yelled, realizing who he was looking at.

The hooded figure turned to Orrin, ceasing his horrid act of striking a Shian child down with his sword. The figure did not remove their hood, but Orrin recognized it instantly. The same hood, the same cloak, the same figure that tried to assassinate his father. Now it seemed the figure had returned for him.

He was right.

**_UNSPOKEN _**

"You need not walk me all the way, Peter. It is I who should be bidding you goodnight as you are the guest, not I." Eris said as she and Peter walked toward her chambers.

"It would not be proper." said Peter, his hand firmly holding Eris's, "You are a lady. And you are my friend."

Friend? Eris could only wonder if that was all she was to Peter. She truly did not know. Peter had not asked for formal permission to court her, but each moment they spent together she anticipated its arrival.

Peter was a great man. A magnificent man. She could do no better than him. She could only dream of a husband such as he, for she could see in him qualities that far outshone the crown atop his head.

"Well … goodnight, Peter." Eris said with a smile as they stood before her chamber doors.

"Eris … before I make my formal speech to your people, there is something I wish to say to you." Peter said seriously, his eyes fixed on hers.

Eris's heart skipped a beat, but not for reasons that most woman would in the presence of Peter. Where others would tremble in anticipation of the chance that Peter might formally ask to court her, Eris feared those words coming out of his mouth. And yet she realized that for the sake of her country, for her kingdom, for her father; this must be done.

"Eris?" Peter asked, cupping Eris's cheek, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Peter." Eris smiled, covering his hand with hers, "Nothing is wrong."

Peter smiled, pleased to hear those words, "Then let me say what I must."

"Of course, Peter."

"Your loyalty to me … to Narnia, it has not gone unnoticed. Nor has your friendship. You are a blessing, Eris." Peter said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, "You will ever have my thanks for being my friend and for being Narnia's savior. You are my lady. Goodnight."

With that, Peter kissed her hand once more, before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smiled as he stepped back, before he turned and left her. As she watched him go, she waved and smiled until he was out of sight.

As soon as Peter had left her sight she turned and rushed into her chambers, not bothering to close the door behind her. She held her face in her hands as she burst into tears. Falling to her bedside, she sobbed and clasped her hands together.

"My daughter, what is wrong?" King Firson asked as he rushed into the room, "I come to bid you goodnight and find you in a state of utter duress. What has happened?"

Eris quickly wiped her eyes and turned away from her father. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in a securing hug. He rubbed her back soothingly, as he had for her entire life. Her tears soon quelled and she shook no more, for her father could always bring her peace.

"Why do you cry, my sweet child?" King Firson asked, raising his daughter's eyes to his, "What is the cause of your tears? Is it Peter? Has he not asked to court you yet?"

"No, he has not." Eris said, about to continue before her father cut her off.

"Do not cry, Love. He has only been here one day. I have no doubt that he will ask such a thing. How could he not? You are beautiful, you are loving, you are loved. You are worthy, my child."

"But he is my friend."

King Firson burst into laughter, "You say that as though friends cannot be lovers. Do you not think that I was friends with your mother?"

"But I do not love him. I love him, but I do not _love_ him." Eris said, feeling somewhat amazed that she had even said such a thing to her father.

"Love will grow. I assure you. Love will grow. For both our kingdoms, this is a joyous thing. Your love will seal our future. The Shian and Narnia, bound in their common hearts and minds, in their loyalty to the lion." King Firson said with pride, "In time you will thank me for guiding you to this fate. You do this not only for your kingdom, but for yourself. Do you not think me a wise judge of character? Peter is as magnificent as his title."

"Of that I cannot argue." Eris sighed, "Very well, Father. Very well."

"All will be well, you'll see."

King Firson kissed his daughter's temple, smiling at her before he bid her goodnight. With a tired sigh, she sat down on her bed. She resigned herself to the fact that she would probably end up marrying Peter. If not for herself, then for her kingdom and her father.

Unable to rest, Eris stood up and left her chambers, only to find, as she should have expected, that her ever loyal Jesahn trailed silently behind her. It was his duty in life, to remain by her side and ensure her safety, and she could not show her gratitude enough for his dedication. Yet she could not help but notice his silent distance. Jesahn had never been a particularly talkative person, but she knew him far too well to know when he was keeping his distance.

"Jesahn … please walk beside me, not behind me." Eris sighed, turning back and waiting till he did as she asked.

Jesahn did so, nodding to the security detail assigned to watch Eris. He wanted them to continue following but to allow her more space so she did not feel so encircled. He knew she would have no qualms with his presence, for he had been her life protector since both were young. He had always been with her.

"Walk beside me, not behind me." Eris said again, smiling softly at Jesahn.

Eris had resigned herself to her fate, but a part of her still could not look Jesahn in the eyes without feeling guilty. Guilty for what? For a love that was unspoken? A love that neither had said one word of?

Such a thing would be preposterous given her title and his class. Such a love, if acknowledged, would never be allowed. It was forbidden, taboo, unthinkable. They were worlds apart and yet in their gaze, only one world had eve existed.

Eris smiled a conciliatory smile, as if apologizing for resigning herself to her fate, "You have walked with me almost all of my days."

"And I shall walk with you for all of my days." Jesahn said without thought.

Eris stopped walking, turning to face him, "Do you promise, Jesahn?"

"I am bound to you, Majesty. Of course I promise."

"No … that is not what I mean."

"I am _bound_ to you, Eris." Jesahn said again, emphasizing his words, "I promise … to walk with you for all my days and if the fates allow … beyond them."

"That is a promise I shall hold you to." Eris said with a grateful smile laced with emotion, "Till the end of my days … and if the fates allow … beyond them."

Eris believed this would perhaps be the closest she would ever come to confessing her love for Jesahn, and he for her. Her eyes were somewhat pained for the emotion she felt, yet she smiled regardless.

"Beyond them …"

**_DELIVER US FROM EVIL _**

Orrin pulled himself to his feet, having been knocked back by a fearsome explosion. The scavengers had resorted to using firebombs to destroy the homes in the town. The town was almost destroyed. Many of its citizens lay dead and dying, with women and children not spared the dark fate.

Yet before he even had a chance to gather himself, he was once more on the backfoot. The two unknown warriors fought him back, forcing him to fight on two fronts. Their skill was unlike any he had encountered before in his life. As they were aided by the scavengers, it was almost impossible for Orrin to gain any kind of substantial footing in his duel.

"And what are your names?" Orrin spat, hoping that his words might distract them enough to allow him an opportunity to strike.

He parried their blows, countering with his own. They still forced him back and he found himself pinned up against a burning house. Still he fought on, unwilling to go down without a fight.

"Destan." Destan said with a sneer, increasing the ferocity of his attacks.

"I am …" Angelus said, before he was cut off by firebomb explosion to the right of Orrin.

Orrin was blown into a nearby house, smashing through its burning wall. With the area filled in smoke and the last remaining townsfolk running for their lives, Destan and Angelus smirked in satisfaction.

"So much for the prince of the Shian." Destan sneered as the house collapsed atop Orrin.

Angelus however, did not seem so enthused as Destan. He looked around himself, scanning for survivors. He turned to Destan.

"Our work here is done. Forget the rest." Angelus said, about to pull his hood off.

Both warriors were taken completely by surprise when a shadow emerged from the thick smoke. A shadow that became a figure. A figure they believed dead.

Orrin emerged through the smoke, his face covered in blood. His eyes were cold and his stare certain. He held out his swords, each pointing to one of the warriors.

"You came for me? Then come for me." Orrin said coldly.

The two warriors lunged at Orrin, but he blocked by their swords with his own. Soon the three were exchanging strikes and sweeps, two against one. Dodging and dashing through smoldering ash and burning buildings, Orrin fought his two enemies with every ounce of his being.

When scavengers came at him, he cut them down in the most direct and grotesque fashions. A head there, an eye there, it did not matter. He fought to kill. Fought to kill those who had shed blood of his people, of innocents.

Dodging a horizontal slice from Angelus, Orrin rolled under and rose up behind Destan. In an instant, Orrin's two swords had pierced Destan's back and emerged out of his chest. Orrin leaned forward, staring at Angelus as he whispered in Destan's ear.

"This is for the children." Orrin said as he split his left sword out of Destan's torso horizontally.

"This is for the innocents whose blood you shed today." Orrin said as he split out his right sword.

In one stunning swipe, Orrin's two swords came up and around, slicing Destan's head from his body, "And that is simply because I do not like you."

Destan's body fell to the ground in three pieces – the lower body, the torso, and the head. Standing over the body, Orrin raised one sword to Angelus. His eyes were filled with hatred and contempt.

"And now … your turn …" Orrin said, before he broke into a sprint and ran straight for Angelus.

Angelus turned and ran, leaping onto a burning house's roof. Orrin followed him up with a swift wall kick. He threw one of his swords at Angelus, slicing through his clock but drawing no blood.

He kicked the dropped sword into his hand as he chased after Angelus. Over and through burning houses, duels, and escaping civilians, Orrin fought Angelus. He refused to let this man leave his sight, and yet he soon had no choice.

Behind him, three children were about to be decapitated by a scavenger. His attention torn between the children and Angelus, Orrin turned and ran back toward the children. Before the scavenger could bring his sword down upon the screaming children, Orrin sliced off his hands as he spun in front of him. Before the scavenger had time to realize what had happened, Orrin had used his two swords to slice the man down the middle. He turned and covered the children's eyes as the scavenger split apart, well and truly dead.

Gasping with adrenaline, Orrin turned to Angelus who stood staring at him from a distance. The two shared a gold clance, before their view was separated by an exploding firebomb. When the smoke cleared, Angelus was gone and the scavengers were retreating.

"We are not done, Stranger." Orrin said ominously, his eyes tracing where Angelus had been, "We are not done."

**_JUST AND MAGNIFICENT _**

Peter stood on the balcony of his guest quarters. He missed Narnia. He missed his sisters. He missed …

"Edmund …" Peter said with a shattered gasp.

His eyes were damp from the emotion he felt compelled to release now that he was free to do so. For his entire visit he had kept up the role that he had been expected to play. A role he felt duty bound to play.

Even though his Edmund had left him, he still felt somehow that he could not let him go. He still couldn't help feeling that any kind of romantic gesture toward Eris would be a betrayal to their love. A love that had barely been allowed to live and yet still echoed out through Peter like a curse.

"Oh, Edmund." Peter cried, his hands gripping the railings as he fought back anguished tears, "I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you stay?"

Peter let out a muffled cry of frustration as his tears continued to flow. Night had well and truly set in, and he could not have asked for a more stunning sight than that of the capital city far below him. Yet his thoughts were not at all on what he could see, but rather, what he could not.

"Edmund …" Peter sobbed, "Oh, Edmund."

"_Peter_ …"

Peter stopped moving, he almost stopped breathing. He stared straight ahead of him. Surely … had he heard that voice? Did he hear the voice of his Edmund?

"Edmund?" Peter cried out, desperately, "Edmund?"

"_I love you, Peter_."

"Edmund?" Peter yelled, "Where are you?"

Peter definitely heard the voice. He turned all around himself, trying to find it, but he knew it was helpless. Edmund was not there. And yet he was certain he heard that voice. Right here in the darkness with him.

"Edmund!" Peter cried out, "Edmund!"

A ghost, an apparition. Anything. Anything to show him that somehow, somewhere his Edmund lived on. Lived on in ways he couldn't imagine.

Peter was about to give up his desperate attempts to find Edmund when he finally received an answer to his prayers. In the shadow of the moonlight, a face. A hint of a face. Barely there at all, but still enough for Peter to clearly recognize.

"Edmund …"

**- To Be Continued -  
RWC3 - Legend of the Shian  
Part 3  
**_In a time when the Shian still roam the world, Edmund must save the Shian from a sinister threat. All while trying to evade the vengeful eyes of Prince Orrin who is hunting down whomever is responsible for trying to assassinate his father. Will Edmund succeed? Or will his actions prove to be unwittingly responsible for a dark fate that has yet to befall the Shian? How will Peter's presence in the Shian capital affect this?_

_Find out as the multi-chapter: Rogue Warrior Chronicles - The Legend of the Shian continues!_

* * *

**A/N**: It's kind of eerie writing RWC. If you've not read Just and Magnificent, then close this window now.

Still here? Then I'm assuming you've read Just and Magnificent.

It's eerie, even kinda sad writing RWC knowing that almost every character in it save Aslan and Peter, will be dead by the end of Just and Magnificent. Prince Orrin, Princess 'Pretty Eyes' Eris, and last, but most of all, Edmund the Rogue Warrior. Kinda sad too in that we know Eris and Jesahn never did get to tell each other how they felt before the end. But anyway! I hope you're enjoing this series so far. We're hitting the action time. If anyone's read JaM, they'll know that Edmund and Orrin are two of the best fighters in that. Some angst with the Eris/Peter situation. And just remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! You might now what happens, but you don't know exactly HOW it all happened. Thank you so much for reading! Until next time, Sub's up!


	5. RWC3: The Legend of the Shian, Part 3

**_ROGUE WARRIOR CHRONICLES_**

**_RWC3 - The Legend of the Shian_**

**_Part 3_**

_The first **Just and Magnificent** adventure SIDE-SERIES starring and focusing rather wholly on Edmund. **DO NOT READ** unless you have read Just and Magnificent or you will understand little. This is a side-series that covers the year at the end of Volume 1 of JaM between the Battle for Cair Paravel where Edmund fell and his return to Narnia. It basically covers some of his adventures during that year and of course, his quest to destroy Lejious. If you've read JaM, you already know how this ends, but remember, it's not the destination, it's the journey! It is a very plot and arc heavy story in the JaM!verse as it reveals some rather large hints that already exist in JaM, and hints toward the sequel to JaM, Beyond Magnificent.  
**Summary: Edmund faces his doppelganger and fights to save two kings.**  
__**Warnings:** **Slash, Incest**, Love, Romance, **Adventure**, Mystery, Action.  
**Disclaimer:** Only characters that are mine are the Pretty Eyes People from Shian! All the rest belong to that master of awesomeness, C.S. Lewis.  
**Author's Notes**: If you don't like **slash** or **incest** or allusions to Peter/Edmund, then please do not read or reviewthis. Flames hurt._

_**A BATTLE TO SAVE TWO KINGS**_

"Edmund?"

Peter could not believe the sight before his very eyes. A trick of light? At first he almost believed so. A trick of the moonlight to deceive and taunt him. Yet when that trick of moonlight stepped forward to reveal a face that Peter had longed for, he knew it was no trick.

"Edmund!"

Peter stepped forward hurriedly, barely registering the look of sudden surprise on his love's face. By the time he had, it was too late. He did not feel the blow to the back of his head. He was already unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"Sorry, Peter." Edmund said as he stood staring down at him.

He raised his eyes to the face in the moonlight. The face that looked exactly like him. Yet it was not him.

"Angelus." Edmund said between gritted teeth, "I see you've met Peter."

"If you had of given us a few more moments, I would have gotten to know him a little better." Angelus smirked, stepping completely out of the shadows now, "It would've been a moment to die for."

"I do hope this moment continues that sentiment." Edmund said bitterly, drawing his sword.

Edmund stepped forward, sword held before him. Angelus responded in kind, immediately lunging at Edmund with a horizontal slash. Swords met in a midair clash, before Edmund landed on one knee. He stood up, turning around to see Angelus had landed and stood in the same fashion.

"Interesting." Edmund said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am more like you than you realize." Angelus said, holding out his sword to his left, just as Edmund did the same.

"Not where it counts." Edmund replied, running at Angelus.

Once more the two swords clashed in a flurry of strikes. Stepping in and out of his opponent's range, Edmund parried and sliced. It did indeed seem that one on one, they were quite evenly matched. However, as Edmund soon realized, this was clearly not going to be one on one.

The door to Peter's chambers burst open with one angry looking Shian standing in it. A disheveled, hard breathing Prince Orrin stood with both his swords out, staring straight at Edmund and Angelus. Thankfully night provided him enough cover to don his hood, with Angelus doing the same for reasons Edmund did not know. Perhaps to protect his own identity as well.

"Uh oh." Edmund said with one raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." Angelus said, flicking his own attention to Orrin, "Well … this is going to be interesting."

By the time Orrin had reached the balcony, Angelus and Edmund had both fully concealed their faces beneath their heads. Orrin wasted no time choosing an enemy for he placed himself precisely in between both. Edmund and Angelus were forced to fight Orrin at once, while still trying to defeat the other.

Orrin immediately positioned himself around and in front of Peter, making sure that neither Edmund nor Angelus could get near him. Only when the room was rushed by Shian guards, did Orrin break away and become more pro-active in his attempts to take out the two cloaked men.

When Angelus attempted to strike Orrin from behind, Edmund blocked his attack only to have Orrin turn on him instead. There were clearly no allies in this battle and Edmund could not reveal his identity so he was forced to fight on two fronts, just as his opponents did.

Orrin leaped up onto the balcony railing to avoid a low slice from Angelus. Edmund jumped up beside Orrin, thus forcing the Shian prince to fight Edmund with one sword and Angelus on the ground with another. With deft steps and tight jumps, Orrin avoided each strike intended for him.

As the guards ran out onto the balcony, Angelus jumped over the balcony, followed promptly by Edmund. Orrin stared at the falling figures in disbelief at first, before he dove over and joined them.

The royal tower that stood in the very center of SharShian was perhaps the highest building in the known world. Jumping from it did not seem a wise course of action to those with common sense. Nonetheless, jump the three men did, while Shian guards stared over the balcony edge in disbelief.

Plunging through the night air, with the moonlight illuminating their shadows on the tower walls, Orrin sheathed his two swords and straightened his body like an arrow. As Angelus sliced a hanging verandah rope line, Edmund reached out and grabbed his ankle. The two men swung with a frightening velocity around the tower's edge before Edmund stabbed his sword into an outer wooden beam. Angelus continued swinging around and crashed into the wall with a mighty thud.

Edmund lifted himself up onto the beam, just as Orrin swung around the tower with a sword in hand. Edmund swung out, deflecting Orrin's strike before the Shian Prince continued swinging around and sliced his sword at a recovering Angelus. Orrin swung back around toward Edmund, this time with Angelus swinging in behind him. Edmund dropped off the beam, grabbing it with his hands so that he just fell below range of Angelus and Orrin's swings.

He thrust himself back up onto the beam, running along it after Angelus who dueled with Orrin as they swung on their ropes. Running up and along the tower wall, Edmund kicked off, slicing through Angelus's rope before grabbing a hold of Orrin's above him. As Angelus fell with his rope he managed to grab hold of Orrin's just below the Shian Prince.

Using his legs to secure himself to the rope, Orrin used each sword to duel the two hooded men in the veil of the moonlight. Their shadows cast fierce shapes on the side of the tower wall. Orrin clipped the boot of Edmund above him, causing Edmund to lose his grip and fall from the rope. He landed beneath Angelus and still the three continued to duel upon the rope.

Edmund gasped as he fought off his doppleganger's insistent attacks. Yet for all their fighting, it seemed that none could secure an advantage. This all changed when Angelus sliced the rope beneath his feet, thus cutting Edmund loose and sending him falling away into the night sky. He fell to the third way marker of the tower and caught hold of a chain link that served as a linker between two upper balconies.

Orrin followed Angelus's lead, slicing the rope above himself so that both he and Angelus fell further down the side of the center tower. Angelus just managed to get a hold of the chain link before Edmund use a monkey technique to make his way to his doppelganger's side. The chain had been loosened under the impact of Edmund landing upon it, and again upon Angelus landing on it. However it was Orrin's fall and eventual grapple onto the chain link that snapped one end clean off its supporting balcony.

Once more the three men swung further down and around the tower. This time it was Orrin on the lower end, but this all changed when he let go of the chain mid swing and almost seemed to float due to his momentum and the descending chain. He grabbed onto the chain again just above Angelus and underneath Edmund.

The three men all kicked off the wall at the same time to prevent themselves hitting it at impact. Once accustomed to their return to a swinging motion, the duel was on again.

By now Shian archers were swarming some of the balconies, but the night sky made it difficult for them to make out the cloaks of Angelus and Edmund. Yet still some daring archers let loose their arrows, narrowly missing Angelus, Edmund and even Orrin.

Between the flaming arrows that darted past their ears to illuminate for the following arrows, Edmund managed to finally score a hit on Angelus by throwing his dagger at his doppelganger's thigh. Angelus screamed out, but before Edmund could smash Orrin aside to finish Angelus off, an arrow struck Edmund from behind. It skinned the top of his shoulder and sent him flying off the chain to a lower ledge.

When he had been hit by his arrow, Edmund had inadvertently dropped his sword, which had in turn been caught by Angelus. Now Angelus had two swords to match both of Orrin's. Using strength that bordered on unnatural, Angelus began taking the offensive. He climbed up the chain until he was just within range of Orrin.

"Prince of the Shian." Angelus smirked, "The last Prince. Do you know that? The last."

"You speak filth and lies, Murderer. They shall be your last."

Using his legs to lock him into the chain, Orrin cried out and fell back, hanging upside down with both swords outstretched. There, hanging on the chain, Orrin met Angelus's swords with a flurry of lightning fast strikes. Strikes that shattered the night air with their sounds of duel and sparks of steel combat.

_**RISE OF THE MAGNIFICENT**_

"Peter?" Eris yelled as she held Peter, "Peter, are you alright?"

Peter opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head in agony. He sat up, searching around himself desperately, "Edmund?"

"Peter, you're alright." Eris said softly, trying her best to soothe him, "Forgive us. You have been caught up in a matter of internal affairs."

Peter realized he was no longer in his chambers, but in one of the uppermost rooms of the center tower. King Firson's royal infirmary. His heart ached for the vision he had just seen. Was it really him? Was it really his Edmund?

"King Peter!" King Firson yelled as he entered the room, "Are you alright? My son is in pursuit of your assailant, as are the rest of the Royal Guard."

"Father, it is you who should be concerned. The assassins no doubt come for you. Perhaps Peter was merely a …"

Eris barely had time to finish her statement when the room was swarmed with scavenger flyers. Incubus and all manner of winged demons and foul beasts. They flew in through the two balcony doors, instantly surrounding the royals.

The lead incubus instantly darted at King Firson, but before he could reach his target, Peter jumped to his feet. He ran at the King, just managing to tackle him aside before the incubus hit. He rolled onto the ground, drawing his sword as he rolled up to his feet. Before the incubus could attempt again, Peter had cut off its head.

"Back, you beasts!" Peter yelled, his sword rhindon held high, "In the name of Aslan, I command you to leave this place!"

"Aslan?" cackled another of the winged beasts, "I think you're on the wrong side, Son of Adam. For one cannot defeat _him_ …"

Before Peter could comprehend those words, the scavengers attacked en masse. Even though he had no authority over the Shian, his sheer character seemed to inspire the Shian to follow Peter.

"To arms! Protect your King, loyal Shian!" Peter yelled as a ring began to form around King Firson and Eris.

Blood splattered and limbs were strewn about as cries filled the room. A fierce battle raged with battle cries declared and fates sealed. Jesahn and Peter were by far the most effective of the ring, though even the regular soldiers were highly effective.

_**HANGING BY A THREAD**_

Edmund raced through the center tower, having climbed onto one of the balconies. Having knocked unconscious a guard, Edmund donned his armor and helmet over his own cloak. He ran up the tower, following the soldiers who seemed to be headed toward a commotion of some kind on the upper level.

He feared that perhaps it might be Peter, but he knew his mission here was to stop Angelus. His mission was to defeat his doppelganger. But still, his heart willed him to run up those stairs behind the other soldiers. He had every intention to jump off a higher balcony and rejoin the duel between Orrin and Angelus, but still he kept running up.

"Peter." Edmund said in a pained whisper.

Finally he reached the upper level and followed the soldiers as they poured into a room with their swords drawn. Edmund almost couldn't believe what he was looking at. Peter was up and standing, fighting to be precise. He was part of a ring that surrounded King Firson. A ring that was fighting against a horde of scavengers that continued streaming through the balcony entries and windows.

Edmund ran into the fray without thinking. He cut his way through the foul enemy, dismembering and disemboweling. Showing no mercy for those who showed no mercy for the Shian they attacked.

The battle was unbelievably fierce, and the numbers were surprisingly large for such a confined area. Edmund wanted so much to rip off his helmet and reveal himself to Peter. He wanted so much to fight side by side with Peter. Yet he could not betray Aslan. He could not break his pact.

That did not mean he cold not protect Peter. Charging toward Peter, Edmund leaped into the air, slicing an incubus in two before he landed on the ground. He kicked up to his feet, before he squeezed in beside Peter, posing as a regular infantryman.

The battle continued, but Edmund soon noticed something strange afoot. He noticed several of the flying scavengers placing small bulb like objects coated in sticky plasma on the walls. They were so small and placed in such an inconspicuous fashion that they were not noticed by anyone else. Yet when Edmund realized that the attempts to break the ring for King Firson were mostly for show, he began to formulate just what possible actions the scavengers were planning.

Putting on his best deep voice and aided by the acoustics in his helmet, Edmund turned to Peter and spoke above the sounds of battle, "Good King, I believe this is a trap. Look at the scavengers placing those bulbs on the wall. And their weak attempts to try and extract the King. Please, Sir, you must evacuate with the King and proceed to the lower fortified levels of the tower."

"Fair Sir, I believe you are right!" Peter gasped between strikes, "Help me force an exit path toward the door!"

Edmund did so, just as several other soldiers did the same. They fought through the enemy, providing an exit path for King Firson and Princess Eris. The scavengers hurried their actions, trying to delay King Firson's escape, but Edmund's quick thinking plan had put a spanner in their works.

Peter had enough sense to concentrate on evacuating King Firson and Eris, thus leaving Edmund and several loyal Shian to deal with the enemy. A mighty scream broke the sounds of battle and Edmund's jaw fell slack when he witnessed Angelus walking through the scavenger ranks still hooded. He immediately charged for King Firson, Edmund holding out his sword to stop him.

"I think not." Edmund said as he pulled off his helmet.

Edmund's face was still concealed by his hood, but Angelus knew full well it was him beneath it. Angelus growled at Edmund, his cloak smeared with blood. Who the blood belonged to was unknown to Edmund. He hoped it did not belong to the Shian, but he knew Angelus was unnaturally gifted.

"I will not leave without my prize." Angelus growled, slashing at Edmund with his sword and Edmund's, Justion, which he still had possession of.

Edmund responded by deflecting both sword attacks, countering with a stiff kick to Angelus's sternum. With a piercing battle cry, Edmund leaped into the air. He came crashing down with his sword aimed at Angelus's chest. Angelus rolled away just in time, before hordes of his scavenger allies took Edmund from behind.

"Away, Beasts!" Edmund cried out, slicing his sword out around him.

Angelus snickered and turned to run for the exit where Peter was still fighting to get King Firson and Princess Eris out. Before he could reach the crowded entry and fight his way through the loyal Shian, Angelus once more found himself opposed. This time by a rather haggard and beaten looking yet determined Prince Orrin.

"Don't you know how to die?" Angelus spat angrily.

"Orrin!" Eris yelled as Jesahn led her out ahead of Peter and King Firson, "Orrin, get out!"

At Orrin's feet lay the remains of many scavengers, victims no doubt of his two bloody long swords. Once more he targeted Angelus, but before he could move to intercept, Eris was dragging him back.

"Eris!" Orrin yelled in surprise, as Jesahn grabbed his other arm.

"We must get you and your family out, Majesty." Jesahn yelled above the fighting.

As Angelus tried to capitalize on the moment, Edmund charged at him from behind. Angelus was forced to defend himself, thus giving the Shian the last few moments they needed to evacuate the royals and King Peter. It did indeed seem to be pertinent timing for the scavengers seemed ready to trigger whatever nefarious plan they were attempting to set in motion.

"Damn you!" Angelus growled, seething with rage, "Damn you, Son of Adam!"

The two cloaked men threw strike after strike at one another. Edmund used each and every skill he possessed. Every ounce of remaining _fallen_ strength within him.

Stepping inside one of Angelus's strikes, Edmund used his elbow to hold back his enemy's striking arm. He followed up by smashing his free elbow into Angelus's chin. The force of his blow sent Angelus into the air. In that same instant, Edmund spun his sword in his hand and screamed out as he charged it into Angelus's chest.

The force of Edmund's sword strike countered the upward momentum Angelus had and instead sent him crashing into the wooden floor. Now, Angelus was impaled to the floor as Edmund stood over him.

"You lose." Edmund said, breathing heavily as he slammed his boot down on Angelus's left hand, crushing it.

_**A SHIAN TO BEAR WITNESS**_

"I must stop him!" Orrin yelled, breaking away from his family to run back up the stairs to the upper level.

Breaking through the ranks of his own fleeing soldiers, Orrin arrived at the upper level to find one of the cloaked figures standing over another who was impaled. Only the marks of battle told Orrin which was which. He held his swords at his side, but raised them only to strike down some circling scavengers who threatened the standing cloaked figure.

Orrin watched in curious fascination as the figure raised one of his swords and pointed to one of the bulbs on the wall. A slight motion of the pointing sword gave Orrin enough of an idea that perhaps they were something to be wary of. The figure's second sword at the neck of his downed enemy kept the scavengers at bay, but Orrin knew it would only be a matter of time before they took their chances and attacked.

His first instinct was to throw himself into battle, but he somehow sensed that this battle was somehow already over. A case made even more apparent when the figure raised their head and Orrin caught the glimpse of an eye and the shadow of a face staring at him.

"Run, Shian." The figure said ominously, "Now."

The figure raised his pointing sword as if to throw it and Orrin knew immediately what he was planning to do. The sight of many of the scavengers turning to flee gave him the impression that perhaps running was a prudent course of action. He turned and ran down the stairs as fast as he could when he was knocked off his feet by a massive boom and the shake of the tower around him.

Part of the ceiling began caving in and Orrin yelled at his fellow Shian to flee the tower as fast as they could. As soon as he reached the next level he ran out onto a balcony and looked up in absolute awe. The upper level had been almost completely blown away. The cries of winged scavengers filled the air as they retreated.

"By the lion …" Orrin said in disbelief.

_**PREPARING TO DEPART**_

Peter stood outside the center tower, looking up in amazement. The remnants of the explosion littered the ground in the center city of SharShian. King Firson was saved and under the circumstances, Peter was not surprised when King Firson apologized and asked Peter to make haste for Narnia. This was of course for Peter's own safety, even though the threat seemed to be over now.

Part of Peter was grateful for the early departure, as he would not need to continue his hesitant gestures of affection toward Eris. Yet he still made sure to make his official speech, thanking the Shian for their aid to Narnia and pledging himself to the future of both kingdoms.

Yet still one thing troubled him. He truly believed he had seen Edmund, yet it truly seemed that it could only have been a figment of his imagination. A figment Peter truly wished was real.

"Well, Edmund …" Peter said softly, "Maybe you were here. Even if it was just in my mind … or my heart. Maybe you were watching over me. Somehow I cannot help but feel you were."

Peter smiled, tears forming in his eyes. Tears of both sadness and joy. Sadness for the love he had lost. Joy for the love he once knew and somehow believed he still knew.

"I still feel you with me. The last few days have been worse than … than when I lost you again. I hope wherever you are …" Peter said, turning his head slightly as a warm rush of air brushed over his cheek.

He could feel something. Just for an instant. Something that made him feel as though perhaps Edmund was right here with him.

"I hope wherever you are, you know that I still think of you every moment. I love you, Ed." Peter said softly, sadly, "I love you."

_**FAREWELL FOR NOW**_

Orrin approached Peter just as he was preparing to depart. Yet before he arrived at Peter's side to say goodbye, his eyes caught the slightest movement in the shadows. He immediately set out between two small civic buildings which he knew was a dead end alley.

Drawing his swords he stepped forward, when sure enough his eyes made out a figure in the shadows. A cloaked figure that he was somehow not surprised to see.

"Majesty! What is it?" Yelled Orrin's First Liege as he ran up behind him with a dozen soldiers.

Orrin stared at the shadows, his eyebrow raised in contemplation. He could almost see those eyes in the darkness staring back at him, as if waiting for Orrin to make the next move.

Orrin turned to his First Liege and sheathed his swords, "No. Just … shadows."

He smirked lightly to himself, nodding in thanks to the figure in the shadows. He turned and led his men out of the alley. He did not know who the cloaked figure was, but somehow he knew this was no enemy.

"Until we meet again, Stranger …"

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

**A/N**: This is probably the last of Edmund's adventures in the Shian Kingdom. And it is definitely the last appearance of Peter(save for flashbacks or similar. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
